Fairy tale
by Tsukinoyukii
Summary: Et si le Maître n'était pas mort ce jour là? Et si le Docteur l'avait sauvé, en secret? Un brun inquiet et entreprenant et un blond qui ne veux pas se soumettre. Attention Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo les gens! Me voila de retour avec ma deuxieme fiction! 8D**

**Toujours du DW Mais cette fois c'est du DoctorxMaster x) *le Maitre en dessous quoi, mwahaha~ ***

**Alors j'ai délimité les ellipses par des traits.**

**Et le lemon est aussi délimité pour ceux qui n'en voudrait pas *mais oui mais oui, pourquoi vous avez prit "M" déjà? x)***

**Je rappelle d'ailleurs que j'ai pas mis "M" pour rien  
><strong>

**Cette fic est en deux parties, la prochaine arrivera dès que je l'aurais finis **

**Voila, Bonne lecture **

* * *

><p>Fairy tale<p>

* * *

><p>PART 1<p>

Le Maître était mort dans ses bras.

Du moins, c'était ce que tout les gens présent croyaient.

Le Docteur y comprit.

Jusqu'à ce que au moment de l'incinération, il se rende compte que le Maître respirait faiblement.

Le Docteur avait alors fait croire qu'il brûlait le corps du blond, alors qu'en réalité il l'avait emmené dans le TARDIS.

Pour le soigner.

Si les autres avaient su que le Maître était en vie, ils auraient essayé de le dissuader, peut être que quelqu'un aurait tenté de l'achever.

Il ne le voulait pas.

Plus jamais ça.

L'affreuse douleur qui l'avait pris aux tripes et qui lui avait donné l'impression de mourir tant elle était forte lorsqu'il avait cru que le blond était mort.

Il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir ça.

* * *

><p>Le Maître reposait tranquillement dans le lit d'une des nombreuses chambres du TARDIS.<p>

Seulement cette chambre là avait l'avantage d'être juste en face de celle du Docteur, qui pouvait accourir en cas de danger.

Le brun était en train de l'observer, cette nuit encore il avait failli le perdre.

Le Maître ne s'accrochait plus à la vie, mais le brun le rattrapait de force lorsqu'il se laissait mourir.

Le Docteur ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laissé partir, c'était bien trop dur pour lui.

Il se doutait bien que le Maître allait sûrement lui en vouloir à son réveil.

« _Si il se réveille un jour._ »

Cette pensée faisait frissonner le Docteur d'appréhension.

Lui qui n'était pas doué pour les contacts physiques faisait beaucoup d'effort.

Il changeait les bandages du blond tout les jours, avec le plus de douceur possible.

Il avait tout le matériel médical à disposition, aussi le Maître ne manquait de rien.

Et c'était apparemment insuffisant.

Il avait visité plusieurs planètes, à des époques ou la technologie était très avancée.

Il l'avait même emmené à New New York dans l'espoir qu'il y ait là bas quelque chose susceptible de faire revenir le blond parmi les éveillés.

Mais le diagnostic était partout pareil.

Bonne condition physique malgré une légère faiblesse due à la blessure récente, mais qui avait presque cicatrisée.

Aurait dû se réveiller, si il ne s'obstinait pas à vouloir mourir, forçant son inconscient à le laisser dans un état comateux.

Les médecins ne pouvait rien faire, et lui avaient tous conseillé de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait ramener le Maître, un choc assez puissant, une raison de vivre, n'importe quoi qui fasse qu'il se réveille enfin.

Le Docteur avait essayé pleins de stratagèmes différents.

Allant de massacrer un air de violon jusqu'à mettre une des vieilles paires de chaussettes sales de Rose sous le nez du blond, aidé d'une pince pour ne pas être dérangé lui-même par l'odeur.

Là il avait cru le voir bouger.

Mais il ne s'était pas réveillé.

Le Docteur avait vite rangé les chaussettes dans le grenier du TARDIS, avec les autres objets dangereux, de peur de tuer le Maître au lieu de le faire réagir.

Le brun avait aussi essayé de le stimuler physiquement en lui massant le dos, et voyant que ça ne marchait pas, avait commencé à le piquer avec une aiguille.

Le Maître avait réagi, mais pas comme il l'espérait.

Il s'était prit un magnifique coup de pied qui lui avait coupé le souffle, en réaction à la piqûre qu'il lui avait donné sur son postérieur.

Et là il aurait juré l'avoir vu sourire.

Mais il avait finit par abandonner les techniques farfelus, déjà par manque de résultat et aussi pour ne pas recevoir de nouveaux coups.

Alors il passait des journées entières à son chevet, à parler de tout et de rien.

À lui dire combien il tenait à lui, qu'il ne le laisserait pas partir sans se battre.

Qu'ils pouvaient rester ensemble, à voyager.

Il lui parlait aussi des nombreuses aventures qu'il avait vécu, parlant de ses amis ayant partagé sa vie à bord du TARDIS, comme de ceux rencontré qu'une fois.

Lorsque la fatigue se faisait sentir, il vérifiait une dernière fois que tout allait bien au niveau des signes vitaux du Maître avant d'aller se coucher, pour recommencer le même rituelle le lendemain.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait déjà trois mois que le Maître était dans le coma, le Docteur commençait a désespérer.<p>

Bien sur un seigneur du temps âgé de plus de 900 ans avait toujours beaucoup d'anecdotes à raconter.

Mais le blond n'avait aucune réaction.

Jamais.

Alors le Docteur avait finit par arrêter de parler, se contentant de contempler le blond.

Pendant des heures.

Pensif.

Le blond avait prit d'un coup beaucoup de place dans sa vie, seulement trois mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était dans le coma, mais le brun ne pouvait plus concevoir son existence sans lui à bord, même si le blond ne montrait pas de signes de vie, le brun se sentirait très seul.

Il en était sûr.

Peut être que c'était dû à cette année passée auprès de lui, alors que le Maître l'avait soumit aux ravages du temps.

Le faisant devenir tellement âgé qu'il ne pouvait plus se déplacé sans lui.

« _Ni survivre d'ailleurs._ »

Le brun eut un petit sourire à cette pensée, se disant que cette fois les rôles étaient inversés.

Mais son sourire retomba bien vite.

Lui avait voulu s'en sortir, il y était parvenu.

Le Maître n'aspirait qu'à mourir.

Cela faisait trois mois que le Docteur n'avait pas passé une nuit complète.

Étant un seigneur du temps, il ne dormait pas beaucoup, mais tout de même.

La fatigue se faisait ressentir.

Mais il ne regrettait rien.

Il était prêt à se relever toutes les nuits, il était même prêt à ne pas dormir.

Il était prêt à tout pour que le blond survive.

Parce qu'il ne se voyait pas lui-même survivre sans lui.

La solitude était sa pire ennemie.

Elle le terrifiait.

Le faisant se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour essayer de lui échapper.

En vain.

Le Maître était la petite lumière au bout du long chemin sombre et triste qu'était sa vie.

Son unique chance d'être enfin heureux, peut être pas entièrement.

Mais beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis la Guerre du Temps.

Trop occupé à penser, le Docteur ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait saisi la main du Maître et qu'il la serrait fort, la caressant du bout des doigts de son autre main.

La pressant contre ses lèvres.

Et lorsqu'il s'en aperçut il lâcha la main du blond, en se mettant à rougir d'un coup.

Se demandant pourquoi il avait eut un geste aussi tendre.

Il n'avait jamais fait ça à Rose.

Cette constatation l'effrayait.

Il se leva et retourna précipitamment dans sa chambre, non sans avoir vérifié que tout était en ordre pour le blond.

Il était trop fatigué.

La fatigue devait être la coupable.

Et tout à coup il se stoppa.

Pourquoi réagissait t'il aussi excessivement juste pour un geste ?

Un geste fait inconsciemment qui plus est.

Il riait nerveusement en s'allongeant dans son lit.

La fatigue avait fini par l'emporter.

* * *

><p>Les jours continuaient de défiler.<p>

Ce que le Docteur avait prit pour un simple geste inconscient ce répétait de plus en plus souvent.

Sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

Il passait donc le moins de temps possible en compagnie du Maître, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Mais à chaque fois il tombait sur la même conclusion.

Et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Pas du tout même.

Alors il continuait de chercher d'autres éventuelles raisons à son comportement.

* * *

><p>Malgré la peur que le brun avait de recommencer à toucher le Maître, il ne pouvait pas rester éloigné de lui trop longtemps, il allait vérifier toutes les 30 minutes que tout allait bien.<p>

Il refaisait les bandages du blond et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son regard dériver sur sa peau pâle, ou de laisser ses doigts l'effleurer légèrement.

Et ça l'effrayait.

Alors il s'était dépêché de sortir de la chambre.

Claquant la porte.

S'appuyant contre celle-ci, pour respirer.

Difficilement.

Et quand enfin il avait reprit contenance, il était retourné à ses occupations habituelles.

Se maudissant d'être si faible face au Maître.

* * *

><p>Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit, ça avait été naturel, et puis, il voulait savoir.<p>

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à avoir ce résultat.

Il n'attendait rien en fait.

Il avait en effet posé ses lèvres sur celle du Maître, pour comprendre.

Mais il ne pensait pas que ce geste fasse ouvrir les yeux à son patient.

Il s'éloigna lentement du blond, essayant de déchiffrer son expression.

Le Maître, haussant un sourcil, le regardait avec méfiance.

Il avait l'air assez choqué en fait.

Une légère rougeur avait prit place sur ses joues.

Ce constat fit rougir le Docteur aussi, qui ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

Mais aucun son ne sortait.

Il l'avait trouvé terriblement mignon.

Et s'était donné une gifle mentale pour ça.

Il voulait lui dire qu'il était désolé, mais tellement heureux qu'il soit enfin réveillé.

Il voulait lui dire tellement de chose.

Des choses qu'il ne lui dirait sûrement jamais.

Le brun finit par se décider à parler.

« -_Euh… Salut._

-**…** »

Le Docteur se gifla mentalement une seconde fois face au silence du blond qui affichait un rictus ironique.

« _Salut ? OK ! Maintenant je peux aller me pendre ! Déjà qu'il s'est réveillé quand je l'embra…hum… quand J'EXPERIMENTAIS ! … Je peux toujours me jeter dans un trou noir…_ »

Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de ne pas se faire déstabiliser par le Maître qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seconde.

« - **Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as fais ça ?** »

Le Docteur ouvrit les yeux en grand, il savait que la question allait tombé sous peu, mais là, il n'était vraiment pas prêt à répondre.

La voix du Maître était rauque de ne pas avoir servit pendant des mois.

Il le regardait avec intérêt, non sans masquer son agacement grandissant face au silence prolongé du brun.

Que répondre ?

Il ne pouvait quand même pas dire la vérité, si ?

Alors il cherchait des excuses toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres.

« _J'avais envie de tester la méthode Walt Disney !_ »

Non pas crédible, et puis il n'aurait pas comprit.

Où peut être que si, étant donné son adoration des dessins animés.

« _J'avais envie de t'embêter un peu. _»

Non, on n'embête pas quelqu'un d'endormi

_« …Vengeance pour le coup de pied !_ »

Là il ne comprendrait pas non plus, quoi que… le sourire avait paru réel.

Et puis ce n'était pas son genre de se venger.

« _Je crois bien que tu m'attire, et il fallait que j'en sois sur._ »

La vérité.

Mauvais plan.

« _J'avais envie de t'embêter en utilisant la méthode Walt Disney comme punition pour me venger du coup de pieds que tu m'a donné et surtout parce que tu m'attire. _»

Le mixe c'était pas une bonne idée non plus.

Autant faire simple.

« - _Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi pas ?_

-**… **»

Le Maître le regardait suspicieusement.

La réponse n'ayant pas l'air de lui plaire.

« _Ok, la simplicité mauvaise idée_ »

Le brun réfléchissait à toute allure à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour s'en sortir.

« -_Et toi pourquoi t'est tu réveillé quand je l'ai fais?_

-**… **»

1 à 1 score à égalité, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal.

Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce que le Maître souri sadiquement.

« -**Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi pas ?**

-_…_ »

À non, le blond menait toujours avec un écart de 1 point.

Son sourire retomba bien vite cependant, et c'est avec un calme glaciale qu'il s'adressa au Docteur.

« - **Qu'est ce que je fais là?**

_-Et bien alors que tout le monde te croyait mort j'ai essayé de te sauver, je t'ai alors emmené à bord du TARDIS et j'ai…_

- **Tu sais très bien que c'est pas de ça que je parle !**

-_…_»

Le brun détourna le regard.

Le Maître ne comptait apparemment pas lui épargner les questions difficiles.

Pire.

Il les posait à la suite.

Voyant que le Docteur ne répondait pas, le Maître perdit patience.

« -**Pourquoi? Dis moi pourquoi je suis toujours en vie! C'était plus fort que toi ? Jouer avec la vie des gens, c'est ce que tu préfères faire? Je voulais juste MOURIR ! C'était trop te demander j'imagine?**

-_… Je…_

- **Tu quoi? Tu es désolé? Tu regrettes? C'est trop tard pour les excuses!**

-_…Je ne regrette pas._

_-_**… ? **»

Le Docteur avait les larmes aux yeux.

Mais il était sur d'une chose.

Il ne regrettait pas.

Il se fichait complètement d'être égoïste.

Il ne regrettait pas.

Il avait voulu sauver le blond, et il était heureux de l'avoir fait.

Même si il lui en voulait.

Tant pis.

Il avait survécu, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« -_… Je ne regrette pas. Tu m'en veux sûrement mais, je ne regrette pas, je suis heureux que tu sois en vie, si j'avais de nouveau le choix je recommencerai ! Je n'aime pas jouer avec la vie des gens, tu es différent._

-… **Oh, le Saint Docteur me trouve différent? Quel honneur! Et en quoi suis-je différent? Dis le moi, Docteur!** »

Les mots avaient été dits avec hargne.

Le Docteur se sentait blessé, mais il essayait de contrôler ses expressions.

D'un coup il avait saisi le poignet du blond et l'avait tiré vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

Le Maître s'était raidi aussitôt.

« - **Qu'est ce que… ?**

-_Tu es différent, c'est tout. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir les détails._

-**… Tu n'avais pas le droit de me garder en vie. **»

Le Blond se dégagea de l'emprise du Docteur, l'attrapant par les épaules pour le repousser. Pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Et ce qu'il y vit le surprit.

Joie.

Tristesse.

Détermination.

Indécision.

Colère.

Plénitude.

Et quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

Des sentiments tellement opposés.

Le tout en un regard.

Le soupir du brun le fit revenir à la réalité, et il constata qu'il lui tenait toujours les épaules.

« - _Je n'en avais pas le droit, mais l'obligation. Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir._

- **Pourquoi ?**

- _Ca n'a pas d'importance._

- **…Ca en a pour moi.**

- _Tu n'aimerais pas la réponse._

-**Laisse moi juger moi-même**.

-_… Je ne peux pas_.»

Le Maître soupira à son tour.

Ne comprenant pas le brun.

Au moment où il avait cru mourir, Il lui avait dit de rester avec lui, pour voyager.

Et là il y avait apparemment une autre raison.

Une raison honteuse puisqu'il ne voulait pas la dire.

Le brun était des milliers d'énigmes à lui seul.

C'était le Docteur après tout.

Il n'aurait pas du être étonné.

Et pourtant il arrivait encore à le surprendre.

Malgré toutes ces années.

« -_Sinon… est ce que tu te sens… bien ? Je veux dire, ta blessure ?_

-**Elle est cicatrisée.**

-_Pas de vertiges? Tu as besoin de quelque chose? De l'eau? Ou tu as peut être faim?_

-**… Non pas de vertiges, je n'ai besoin de rien, oui j'ai soif et un humain bien saignant fera l'affaire.** »

Le blond l'avait dit sur le ton de la conversation, sans oublier d'afficher un sourire carnassier.

Le Docteur l'avait regardé horrifié.

La bouche ouverte, ne sachant quoi répondre à CA.

Mais il s'était détendu en voyant le Maître se mettre à rire.

Il était juste en train de se moquer de lui.

Il lui accorda un sourire indulgent.

« - **T'aurais du voir ta tête, ça valait le coup, on aurait même pu te mettre dans le livre des records universel !**

-_… D'accord, j'ai compris, j'arrête les questions. Je t'amène de quoi manger, mais ne bouge pas de là ! Tu es encore faible. _»

Le Maître avait automatiquement perdu son sourire.

Que le Docteur le considère comme faible ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il foudroya le brun du regard avec une telle intensité que celui-ci était étonné d'être toujours en vie.

Il en frissonna même.

« - **Je-ne-suis-pas-faible !** »

Il avait parlé, la mâchoire serrée à s'en faire mal.

Tout en continuant de l'assassiner du regard.

Le Docteur se leva et, sans lui accorder un regard, sorti de la chambre.

« -_Je le sais_ »

Le brun l'avait dit d'une voix douce et sincère, en fermant la porte.

Le Maître s'était détendu tout de suite en entendant ses mots.

Mais sa colère envers le Docteur n'était pas calmée.

Il lui en voulait.

Peut être pas autant qu'il aurait du.

Mais il lui en voulait.

Il n'avait pas le droit de le sauver.

Mais il l'avait fait quand même.

Il n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête.

Le blond se rallongea.

Pourquoi c'était t'il réveillé déjà ?

Ah oui.

Ce crétin de hérisson l'avait embrassé.

Et le choc l'avait fait ouvrir les yeux.

Il ne s'y était vraiment pas attendu.

Sentir de douces lèvres pressées contre les siennes.

NON pas douces !

De détestables lèvres, qui ne cessent de s'animer tant le crétin ébouriffé parle sans s'arrêter.

Le seul moment où il ne parle pas c'est quand il dort.

Et encore, c'est même pas sur.

Tellement ennuyant.

Peut être qu'en l'embrassant il se tairait ?

Pourquoi pas après tout?

Il était rester un bon moment à imiter le poisson hors de l'eau, après l'avoir embrasser.

Non, il ne pouvait pas penser à faire CA.

Le Maître fit une grimace horrifiée.

Et maintenant ?

Il allait être un gentil animal de compagnie obéissant pour ce crétin galactique ?

Hors de question.

Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Il n'était quand même pas tombé aussi bas.

Du moins il l'espérait.

Il fallait qu'il sache qu'elle rôle il allait tenir.

Le Maître se leva alors avec difficulté et se mit à la recherche du brun.

* * *

><p>Le Docteur était dans la cuisine, en train de cuisiner, un tablier autour de la taille.<p>

Le Maître s'était arrêté net.

Se demandant si il rêvait.

Non.

Impossible.

Son ennemi –peut être plus si ennemi que ça- portait un tablier et faisait la cuisine ?

Il se frotta les yeux pour être sur que se soit bien réel.

Et une fois la surprise passée, se mit à rire joyeusement.

Le brun s'était retourné, une poêle à la main.

Son expression interrogative face à la soudaine hilarité du Maître fit redoubler le rire de celui-ci, si bien qu'il du se retenir au mur.

Le Docteur reposa lentement se qu'il tenait dans les mains, éteignant le feu.

Il se dirigea vers le Maître toujours hilare, l'attrapa par la taille, lui soulevant le bras pour le mettre autour de son cou.

Pour le soutenir.

Le blond cessa de rire.

« - **HEY ! Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse ! Lâche moi !**

-_…_ »

Le brun n'avait pas répondu et continuait de le tirer.

Le Maître essayait de se dégager, se débattant violemment.

Soudain le Docteur se stoppa, lui attrapant les bras.

Il le toisa.

Le Maître avait arrêter de résister tellement cette vision le surprit.

Le Docteur était en colère!

Apres lui !

Il était VRAIMENT effrayant.

« - _Je t'avais dis de ne pas bouger._

**-… Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, Docteur** »

Il était froid.

Qu'est ce qui lui prenait tout a coup ?

Soudain la lumière se fit.

Il était inquiet.

Vraiment inquiet.

« - _Non, tu n'est pas à mes ordres, mais dans le TARDIS, dans MON TARDIS il y a des règles à respecter !_

- **Et lesquelles ? La fermer et être soumis à ta volonté ?** »

Le regard du Docteur avait changé d'un coup, et il avait frissonné.

Étrange.

« - _Je te demande juste de m'obéir lorsque je te le demande._

- **Je ne vois pas en quoi sortir de ma chambre est dangereux, si j'avais voulu m'enfuir j'aurais eut le temps de le faire pendant que tu était occupé à jouer à la femme parfaite!**

-_…Je ne joue pas à la femme parfaite._

- **Oui oui Docteur, ton tablier est magnifique en passant, il met bien ton teint en valeur !**

-_… _»

Le Docteur soupira, visiblement agacé, ses yeux étaient toujours froids, bien qu'il soit un peu moins effrayant.

Et avec une rapidité et une force que le Maître était loin de soupçonner, le brun le porta.

Le blond se retrouva donc dans ses bras, porté comme une princesse.

Il allait lui faire une remarque cinglante, mais un coup d'œil du brun l'en dissuada.

Le Maître était fou, pas suicidaire.

Le Docteur le ramena jusque sa chambre et le posa dans le lit.

En silence.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé de vérifier que tout était en ordre, il s'assit et approcha son visage tout prêt de celui du blond.

« - _Tu reste là._

-**Je n'ai pas à t'obéir.**

-_Oh si tu va m'obéir ! Si tu ne le fais pas tu sera puni._

-**Puni ? Je ne suis pas un gosse Docteur !**

-_Peut être, mais la désobéissance entraîne une punition, si c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour te faire rester tranquille je n'hésiterais pas._ »

Le Maître le regardait les yeux grands ouverts.

Il n'y croyait pas.

Le Docteur ne pouvait pas faire ça, il n'était pas comme ça.

Et bien apparemment il s'était trompé sur son compte.

Ou peut être pas, le brun n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal.

Si c'était comme ça lorsque le brun était inquiet, il était heureux de s'être réveillé alors que la blessure avait cicatrisé.

Voyant que le Maître ne réagissait plus, et qu'il avait l'air abasourdi, le Docteur se calma légèrement.

« - _C'est pour ton bien, je ne fais pas ça par plaisir. Quand tu seras complètement rétabli tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, tant que tu ne fais de mal a personne._

-**… **

-_Je reviens avec ton repas, cette fois reste là._ »

Le blond c'était contenté de hocher légèrement la tête.

Alors le Docteur lui avait souri.

Tendrement.

Tendrement ?

Non, impossible, pas tendrement.

Il lui avait juste souri !

Il se recoucha lentement.

Le Docteur referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Et tout en finissant le repas qu'il préparait pour le Maître, il essayait de calmer ses cœurs qui battaient vite.

Trop vite.

La peur qu'il avait eut en voyant le Maître hors de son lit était encore présente.

Et le fait de l'avoir prit dans ses bras n'y était sûrement pas pour rien.

Il avait été très sévère.

Mais si c'était le rôle qu'il devait tenir, il était prêt à le jouer jusqu'au bout.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que se soit de regrettable au blond.

Il tenait trop à lui pour ça

Le Docteur soupira et mit le repas du Maître sur un plateau pour lui apporter.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, tout était calme dans la chambre.

L'aspirant psychopathe c'était apparemment assoupi.

Plus de trois mois à dormir ne lui avait donc pas suffit ?

Le Docteur s'approcha lentement.

Il ne put retenir un sourire devant ce qu'il vit.

Le Maître.

En train de dormir.

Serrant son oreiller comme une peluche.

En position fœtale.

La bouche entrouverte.

Juste adorable.

Le brun n'avait pu s'empêcher de le comparer à un chaton.

Il posa délicatement la nourriture sur la table de chevet avant de caresser doucement la joue de l'endormi.

Il s'en alla discrètement ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil au blond.

* * *

><p>Le Maître se réveilla en pleine nuit.<p>

La faim ayant été plus forte que le sommeil.

Il avisa le plateau à coté de lui, et le prit sur ses genoux

C'était froid, mais c'était mangeable.

Le brun était plutôt bon cuisinier.

Tout en mangeant il réfléchissait à la situation.

L'ébouriffé lui avait clairement ordonné de ne pas bouger de son lit.

Et si il le faisait, il lui avait tout aussi clairement dit qu'il serait puni.

Mais puni comment ?

C'était quoi une punition pour lui ?

Corvée de ménage ?

Non, il ne voulait pas qu'il sorte de sa chambre.

Se déguiser en piaf rose à poids verts géant ?

Il en serait bien capable cet abruti.

Privée de sorti ?

Il l'était déjà.

La curiosité étant trop forte, le Maître sortit de sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Une porte qui grince.<p>

Le Docteur se réveilla en sursaut.

Il était tard.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?

La seule personne présente dans le TARDIS à part lui était le Maître.

Il n'aurait quand même pas osé sortir de sa chambre ?

… C'était le Maître.

Bien sur qu'il oserait.

Le brun se leva en vitesse, et se précipita en boxer dans le couloir.

Il ouvrit la porte.

Vide.

La salle était vide.

Le Maître était parti.

L'inquiétude prenant le pas sur la colère, le Docteur se mit à sa recherche.

Il le retrouva étalé de tout son long, dans les fauteuils près des commandes du TARDIS.

Cet idiot inconscient le regardait avec défit.

Il s'était sûrement levé rien que pour ça.

Le défier.

Cette fois le Docteur était plus en colère qu'inquiet après avoir fait ce constat.

Le blond le trouvait intimidant.

Un exploit vu la tenue dans laquelle le brun était.

« - _Tu n'as pas fais la seule chose que je t'ai demandé_.

- **Et alors Docteur ? Que vas tu faire ?**

-_…_ »

Le brun avait réfléchi à pas mal de punition.

Il savait que le blond ne l'écouterait pas, même si il espérait le contraire.

La seule qui lui paraissait approprié pour cette situation ne lui plairait sûrement pas.

Mais il l'avait prévenu après tout.

Il s'avança vers le Maître, et le prit de nouveau dans ses bras.

« -**Non mais sa devient vraiment une habitude chez toi ! Lâche moi !**

-_Tu l'as cherché, tu seras puni._

-**Quel genre de punition?**

-_Tu_ _verras, mais je doute que ça te plaise, de toute manière c'est le principe de la punition._

-**… **»

Le Maître allait enfin savoir ce que ferrait le Docteur.

Sa valait la peine de s'être traîné jusque là.

Il avait eut beaucoup de mal à y arriver.

Il fut de nouveau ramené à sa chambre.

Une fois qu'il fut de nouveau installé dans son lit, le Docteur était parti.

Sans le regarder ?

Quoi ?

C'était ça la punition ?

La colère de «Monsieur je parle tellement que j'endors mon auditoire ? »

Ca ne pouvait être qu'une blague.

Le Docteur était peut être pacifiste, mais sa colère était sensé être effrayante.

Il ne pouvait pas juste le laisser là, comme ça.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Le brun s'était arrêté dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il ne voyait pas son visage.

La chambre étant plongée dans les ténèbres, il ne voyait que sa silhouette se découpant dans la lumière.

Pourquoi c'était t'il arrêté ?

Il le fixait.

C'était assez désagréable.

Le silence était pesant.

Il comptait quand même pas le punir en restant à le regarder?

Soudain le brun se déplaça, il marcha lentement vers lui.

Et avant que le Maître ai pu faire quoi que se soit, il se jeta sur lui.

« -**Hey mais qu'est ce que tu fout ? Arrête ça !** »

Le blond se débattait bien, mais son assaillant eut raison de lui.

Le Docteur ne comptait pas le frapper quand même ?

Lorsqu'il entendit un *Clic* métallique suivit d'un autre, il cessa tout mouvement.

Non.

Non, non, non !

Il n'aurait quand même pas… ?

Le brun c'était légèrement relevé, essoufflé.

Assit à califourchon sur lui.

Le blond put alors constaté qu'il avait vu juste.

Des menottes.

Ce crétin de porc-épic l'avait menotté au lit !

Il avait osé !

Et en plus de ça, lui, le Maître rougissait !

Le Docteur avait allumé la lumière en plus !

Il pouvait aisément voir la couleur sur ses joues.

C'était la totale.

Bienvenu en Enfer.

Ah.

Ben lui aussi avait rougi.

On a beau se sentir moins seul dans ses cas là.

On se sent con.

« -_Désolé je n'avait pas le choix, c'était soit ça soit la salle de quarantaine._

-**Tu te fous de moi ? Tu ne pouvais pas juste fermer la porte ?**

-_Nous savons très bien tout les deux que vu tes capacités intellectuelles très largement au dessus de la moyenne, ça aurait été un jeu d'enfant pour toi de sortir._

_En revanche, les mains attachés c'est beaucoup plus difficile. _

-**… Je te déteste.**

-_…Oui je sais. _»

Le Maître avait regretté ce qu'il avait dit dés le moment où il avait vu les yeux du brun devenir aussi triste.

Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre d'être sentimental.

Il aurait dû être fière de lui.

Mais de voir le brun ainsi.

Les yeux empli de larmes.

Assis sur lui.

En boxer.

Alors que lui-même était menotté.

« ASSIS SUR MOI EN BOXER PENDANT QUE JE SUIS MENOTTÉ ? »

Là il était véritablement en Enfer

En plus cet imbécile était sexy !

Il pouvait pas se réincarné en Judoon non ?

Ah non.

Il serait sûrement mort écrasé à l'heure qu'il était

En plus c'était vraiment pas beau un Judoon.

Les rhinocéros de l'espace c'était pas son truc.

Et si il commençait à réagir ça allait vraiment être la pire journée de sa longue existence.

Et puis pourquoi le brun le regardait t-il ainsi ?

Non.

Pourquoi regardait t-il ses lèvres ainsi ?

Le Maître se demandait sérieusement si il n'avait pas mangé salement.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque l'étrange regard du Docteur.

Et enfin, il comprit ce qu'il n'avait pas pu déceler auparavant.

Du désir.

Là il était franchement pas rassuré.

Déjà parce qu'il était menotté.

Et ensuite parce que le fait d'être complètement à la merci du brun n'était pas sensé lui faire de l'effet.

Il fallait qu'il dégage vite fait de là.

Mais pourquoi n'arrivait t-il pas à lui crier de se casser ?

Peut être parce que le Docteur était doucement en train de se rapprocher.

Ses yeux toujours fixé sur ses lèvres.

« -**Docteur…?**

-_…_ »

Le brun n'avait pas répondu, continuant de s'avancer.

Le blond se demandait pourquoi lui-même n'essayait pas de se débattre.

Le Docteur était vraiment proche.

Ses lèvres effleuraient les siennes.

Le blond ne comptait apparemment pas résister.

Alors il l'embrassa.

C'était un baiser doux et un peu maladroit.

Le Maître ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne résistait pas.

O.K, le brun était plus qu'attirant.

Mais c'était tout de même son ennemi.

Et on n'embrasse pas ses ennemis.

Pendant que le blond réfléchissait, le Docteur lui, se sentait legé.

Il était heureux de pouvoir enfin regoûter à cette bouche qu'il avait tant désiré ses derniers mois.

Il commença à lui mordiller tendrement sa lèvre inférieure.

Demandant l'accès à plus.

Accès que le Maître finit par lui accorder après un bon moment d'hésitation.

C'était encore meilleur que ce qu'il avait espéré.

Ses lèvres étaient tellement douces.

Il osa enfin coller son corps au sien, lentement.

Pour ne pas risquer de l'effrayer.

« - **Haaa !** »

Il profita du gémissement du bond pour approfondir un peu plus le baiser qui devenait de plus en plus passionné.

Se transformant en bataille pour savoir qui aurait le dessus dans cet échange buccal, à cause du tempérament du Maître.

Mais ça ne déplaisait pas au Docteur, loin de là.

Ils se détachèrent finalement l'un de l'autre.

Reprenant difficilement leur respiration.

Le brun enfouit sa tête dans le cou du blond, ne voulant pas le regarder en face.

Il avait peur.

Peur de voir dans son regard de la moquerie.

Peur qu'il ait répondue à son baiser juste pour pouvoir le faire souffrir après.

Peur de l'avoir dégoûté.

Le Maître lui, se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête de répondre à cet imbécile attirant.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

C'était comme si il n'attendait que ça depuis longtemps.

Et puis il se demandait surtout pourquoi le brun avait fait ça.

C'était pas son genre.

Est-ce que sa faisait parti de la punition ?

« **Je me ferais punir plus souvent à l'avenir si il me réserve ce genre de traitement.** »

Le Maître se gifla mentalement après avoir pensé ça.

Mais il se rappela du regard empli de désir du Docteur.

Ca non plus c'était pas son genre.

Et il se rappela aussi que pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, il avait gémi.

Lui.

Il avait gémi.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en même temps qu'il maudissait un certain brun bien trop sexy pour sa santé mental.

Et bien sur il rougissait au moment où ce même brun se relevait pour le fixer.

Ce qui le fit rougir encore plus.

Il n'avait pas finit de le maudire.

Et puis qu'est ce qu'il avait à la regarder comme ça ?

La bouche entrouverte et l'air étonné ?

Apres avoir relevé la tête, abandonnant le cou chaud et confortable du blond, le Docteur était bien décidé à lui demander pourquoi il avait répondu.

Mais c'était juste avant de le regarder.

Et de le voir rougissant.

Et attaché.

Vraiment désirable.

Il avait senti ses joues chauffer doucement.

Et avait détourné le regard.

Refermant la bouche qu'il avait laissé s'entrouvrir par mégarde.

Voila que maintenant il détournait les yeux !

Le Maître n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le trouver mignon.

Et c'était atomisé mentalement pour ça.

« -**Pourquoi ?** »

Le blond avait soufflé la question, c'était presque un murmure.

Il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à sa voix.

Cette traîtresse avait foutu le camp à cause de ce stupide baiser.

Le Docteur le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Sa détermination contrastait énormément avec l'image qu'il donnait quelques secondes plus tôt.

« -_Parce que tu m'attire._ »

O.K.

Là il venait de piqué un fard monumental en même temps que le Docteur, qui venait apparemment de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

Plutôt direct le brun.

À croire qu'il n'avait pas réfléchit.

D'ailleurs sa devait être ça.

Il avait parlé sans réfléchir.

« -_Euh… et toi ? Pourquoi tu as répondu ? _»

Cet imbécile était décidément trop adorable lorsqu'il était gêné.

Que dire ?

Il ne savait pas lui-même !

Enfin si…

« - **Je… J'en avais envi.** »

Le Maître avait essayé de résister mais n'avait pu empêcher son regard de dévier.

Ne voulant pas voir le brun.

Il était sûr qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec une tomate de l'espace.

Mais il fut cependant bien obligé de relever la tête lorsque l'une des mains du Docteur le força à le regarder.

C'était pas possible d'avoir un regard pareil.

Tellement chaud.

« -_Tu en avais envi ?_

-**Euh… ouais.**

-_Pourquoi tu en avais envi ?_

-**… Je sais pas.**

-_Tu en es sûr ?_

-**Je… Oui… Qu'est ce que tu… ?»**

* * *

><p>LEMON<p>

* * *

><p>« -<strong>Haaaaaw !<strong> »

Le Docteur avait mit la main sur le sexe du blond.

Et le dit blond n'avait pas su retenir son gémissement.

Il regarda le brun, choqué.

Depuis quand le Docteur était si entreprenant ?

Il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« -_Alors ? Tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu en avais envi ?_

-**Docteur ? …Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? **»

Plutôt que de répondre le brun avait préféré s'attaquer à l'oreille de sa victime.

Il se mit à la mordiller en même temps qu'il accentuait la pression de sa main plus bas.

« -**Aaah ! Mais…Mais qu'est que tu fout ? Je ne… Aaaah !** »

Ce crétin était doué.

Très doué.

Le Maître commençait à s'abandonner doucement.

« - _Dis le moi. _»

Comment pouvait t-il avoir une voix pareil?

Le Maître ne parvenait plus à se concentrer.

Il essayait surtout de retenir les sons compromettant qui sortaient de sa bouche malgré lui.

Le Docteur, grisé par le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui, passa alors sa main sous son boxer.

Se saisissant de la virilité du blond.

« -**AAAH !** »

Il n'avait pu retenir son cri.

C'était trop bon.

La main du Docteur, sur lui.

Il haletait en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

En vain.

Le brun était fier de l'état dans lequel il le mettait.  
>Rien n'était prémédité.<p>

Il n'avait juste pas pu résister au blond, attaché ainsi.

Et si il continuait de gémir comme ça, il résisterait encore moins.

Les mots du blond lui revenaient.

« _**Et lesquelles ? La fermer et être soumis à ta volonté ?**_** »**

À ce moment précis ses pensées avaient dérivé sur un terrain glissant, le faisant frissonner.

Et là c'était comme si la réalité avait laissé sa place au rêve.

Avoir le blond gémissant sous lui le rendait heureux.

Surtout que le blond ne se débattait pas

Mieux il avait répondu à son baiser.

Restait plus qu'à lui faire comprendre pourquoi, le Maître n'avait pas l'air prêt à se l'avouer.

Mais le Docteur avait vu le désir dans ses yeux.

Répondant au sien.

Il accentua ses caresses sur le sexe du blond, effectuant des vas et viens rapide.

« -**Aaaaah ! Docteur ! **»

Le dit Docteur c'était arrêté net.

En entendant son nom ainsi prononcé par son blond, son excitation déjà plus que présente avait durci encore plus.

Il l'embrassa, étouffant son gémissement de frustration.

Et recommença les mouvements qu'il avait stoppés.

Le Maître lui ne savait plus ou il était, il n'avait qu'une seule personne en tête.

Et le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait.

Il était perdu dans une symphonie de sensation.

Tout ça avec juste une main.

« -_Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu il me semble._

-**Aaah… Ferme la et continu.** »

Le Docteur avait sourit à la réplique.

Sourire qui devint sadique lorsqu'il avait ralenti le rythme de sa main en fixant délibérément le blond dans les yeux.

Blond une fois de plus choqué.

C'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir le Docteur sourire sadiquement.

Il émit un gémissement de frustration lorsque la main quitta son membre.

« -**Aah… Pourquoi… t'arrêtes ?**

-_Hum… Répond moi et peut être que je continuerais_.

-**… Que je réponde ?**

- _Oui, dis moi pourquoi tu en avais envi_.

**- Je… Tu… Tu m'attires aussi.** »

Le blond détourna les yeux.

Il l'avait dit.

Et il se sentait stupide

Très stupide.

Mais les bras qui vinrent l'entourer et le sourire rayonnant du brun le firent se sentir bien.

« -_C'était si difficile ?_

-**…Je… C'était pas facile pour moi crétin de hérisson !**

- _Oui je le sais._ »

Le sourire du brun n'avait pas diminué face au surnom.

Au contraire il était devenu plus chaleureux même.

Il l'avait trouvé trop mignon, à lui sortir un surnom pareil.

Le blond était totalement déstabilisé.

Le Docteur l'embrassa encore.

Et il se laissa faire.

Il se sentait à sa place.

Aussi quand le brun cessa de l'embrasser et se releva, il ne comprit pas.

Et encore moins lorsqu'il parti à reculons sur son corps.

«-**…Qu'est ce que tu fais ? **

-_Et bien je vais continuer ce que j'ai commencé._

-**...Comment ça ? **»

Le Docteur lui fit un clin d'œil, et lui descendit son boxer.

Les cœurs du Maître ratèrent un battement.

Le brun regardait son membre avec…_gourmandise._

Lorsqu'il se lécha les lèvres, le blond se demanda si il voulait l'achever.

D'autant plus qu'il le regardait dans les yeux à ce moment précis.

On n'avait pas idée d'être aussi… Aussi…

C'était inqualifiable.

Le Docteur ne pouvait pas être ainsi.

Le blond ne pouvait pas l'imaginer ainsi.

Et pourtant il en avait la preuve juste sous les yeux.

Le brun sorti le bout de sa langue.

Et c'est avec un sourire carnassier qu'il commença à le lécher.

« -**AAAAAH !** »

Le Maître c'était cambrer en arrière, criant son plaisir.

Tirant sur ses liens métalliques.

Le Docteur le lécha alors sur toute la longueur.

Le faisant gémir encore et encore.

Et tout à coup il arrêta tout.

Le blond n'avait même pas essayé de retenir son cri de protestation.

« -**Mais pourquoi tu t'arrête encore ?**

-_J'étais en train de penser._»

Le Maître le regarda, incrédule, puis exaspéré.

« -**Tu pense beaucoup trop !** »

Mais le Docteur continuait de sourire.

Le même sourire carnassier.

Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

Il était totalement imprévisible.

« -_Juste que je me disais que, après tout ça, tu dira sûrement que je t'ai forcé, et tu te servira des menottes comme excuse._

-**… »**

Sur ce coup là il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire le contraire.

Sauver les apparences en disant qu'il l'avait forcé, il en était bien capable.

« -_Tu ne m'as pas dis que tu voulais que je te touche._

-**… ?**

-_Si tu me le dis je continuerais._

-**QUOI ?** »

Le Docteur avait un sourire triomphant.

Il était d'une humeur TRÈS joueuse là.

« -_Dis le moi._

-**Hors de question !**

-_Aller fais-le._

-**Je ne capitulerais pas ! »**

Bon le blond ne cédait pas.

Le brun ne se découragea pas.

Il avait un plan B.

Il s'approcha de l'oreille du Maître.

Et lui susurra doucement à l'oreille, d'une voix sensuelle.

« -_Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas que je te touche ? Tu ne veux pas sentir mes mains parcourir ton corps ?_

-**… Arrête ça.**

- _Tu ne veux pas que je te touche encore et encore, tu ne veux donc pas que je te fasse gémir ? _»

Il était presque à point.

Le blond avait rougit, et commençait à haleter doucement.

Le Docteur plaça donc sa main sur son intimité, la massant doucement, le faisant gémir.

«-**Aaaah… Docteur…**

-_Hum… Sentir ma bouche autour de toi, pendant que je te lécherais doucement…_ »

Il ponctua sa phrase en lapant le lobe sensible du blond et faisant un peu plus pression plus bas.

«-**Aah !**

-_Dis le moi… Maître._

-**…Je…Je veux que… **

-_Oui ? Que veux tu ?_

- **Je veux… Que… Que tu me touches.** »

Le brun était totalement allumé cette fois.

Déjà qu'il avait eut du mal à se retenir.

Ses propres paroles lui avaient fait de l'effet.

Et le blond gémissant n'avait rien arrangé.

Surtout qu'il rougissait à vue d'œil, le rendant encore plus désirable.

Le Maître avait l'air choqué d'avoir capitulé.

Le Docteur plongea sur sa bouche qu'il dévora passionnément, avant de descendre bien plus bas.

Il continua la tache qu'il avait stoppée plus tôt.

Léchant d'abord doucement, puis rapidement.

S'amusant des réactions du blond lorsqu'il le prit de nouveau dans sa bouche.

« -**Aaaah ! Oh oui haan…** »

Le brun fixait son regard au sien.

C'était tellement rare de voir une autre expression que le mépris ou la colère sur son visage.

Le Docteur ne voulait rien rater.

Il m'y plus d'ardeur à ce qu'il faisait.

Empoignant la base du membre du blond avec sa main droite pendant que l'autre lui caressait tendrement l'intérieur de la cuisse.

Rassurante.

«-**HAAN ! Docteur!** »

Le Maître avait jouit dans sa bouche.

Le brun avala tout, embrassa sa cuisse.

Il remonta doucement le long de son corps jusqu'à son visage.

Le Maître, pantelant, avait les yeux clos.

Il respirait difficilement.

Le Docteur trouvait cette vision saisissante.

Il s'approcha doucement et l'embrassa.

Le blond répondit paresseusement.

Les mains du brun reprirent leur exploration, en même temps qu'il apprenait à connaître par cœur la bouche de son amant.

Lui caressant le torse, il trouva très vite une perle de chair.

Il se mit à la maltraiter un peu.

Étouffant les sons qui sortaient de la bouche du blond suite à ce traitement.

Blond qui essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait.

Travail très difficile dans ses conditions.

Le brun l'avait fait… Il l'avait fait jou…

Il n'arrivait même pas à accepter ce qu'il c'était passé.

Il avait apprécié.

Vraiment apprécié.

Il avait même demandé au brun de le toucher.

Ça il ne se le pardonnait pas.

Le Maître n'était pas sensé ployer.

Il avait suffit que le Docteur lui dise ses choses pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait demandé.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ?

Le blond se sentait tellement faible lorsqu'il était en sa présence.

Ça avait toujours été le cas.

Mais là c'était pire.

Le Maître fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque le brun posa sa bouche sur son torse, continuant de le maltraiter avec celle-ci cette fois.

Il essaya de retenir ses gémissements.

Mais il avait du mal.

Le Docteur avait recommencé à le toucher plus bas.

Il était trop doué.

Le Maître sentit un pincement aux cœurs.

Un drôle de sentiment qu'il reconnu comme de la jalousie l'avait envahi.

Combien de gens ce crétin avait t'il connu aussi intimement avant lui ?

Il essaya de le repousser avec ses jambes.

Le brun ne comprit pas son geste mais arrêta ce qu'il faisait.

« -_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

-**… **»

Pourquoi était t-il jaloux ?

Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?

C'était la vie du Docteur, pas la sienne.

Il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait non ?

La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même.

Non.

Il ne pouvait pas.

« -_Maître ? Est-ce que… j'ai fais quelque chose ?_

-**…Pourquoi ?**

- _?…Pourquoi quoi ?_

-**Pourquoi ? Comment cela se fait t-il que tu ais autant d'expérience ?**

-_Quoi ?_ »

Le Docteur avait les joues écarlates.

Le Maître l'avait fusillé du regard en le questionnant.

Pourquoi s'intéressait t-il à ça ?

Non, la vraie question n'était pas là.

Pourquoi est ce que ça avait l'air aussi important pour lui ?

« -_Je ne comprend pas…_

-**C'est pourtant pas compliqué. Combien y'en a eut avant moi ?**

- _?_ »

Le Docteur, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, était choqué.

Pas à cause de la question plus qu'indiscrète.

Mais parce que la soudaine mauvaise humeur du blond lui fit pensé une chose improbable.

La jalousie.

Le Maître ne pouvait quand même pas être jaloux ?

Ça aurait pu être comique si le blond n'avait pas l'air aussi sérieux.

Le brun commençait à ressentir de l'espoir.

Si il était jaloux, c'est que même émotionnellement il ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Et ça le remplissait de joie.

« -_En quoi est-ce important ?_

-**…Réponds moi.**

-_Et si je ne veux pas ?_

-**RÉPONDS MOI !** »

Le Maître avait crié.

Prouvant au Docteur qu'il avait raison.

Il le prit dans ses bras.

Lui offrant une étreinte réconfortante.

« -**Lâche moi !**

-_Ne sois pas jaloux._

-**Qu… ? Je… je ne suis pas…**

-_Si tu l'es, et tu le sais. Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être._ »

Il lui embrassa le cou.

Puis la mâchoire, remontant jusqu'à son front.

Pour finir par ses lèvres.

Mais le blond ne voulait pas répondre, alors il n'insista pas.

« -_Tu est différent. Tu l'as toujours été et tu le seras toujours pour moi._

-**…**

-_Et si ça peux te rassurer… je ne… je n'ai jamais fais ce genre de chose à mes autres amants, et il y en a eut vraiment peu._

-**…Menteur. **»

Le Maître avait détourné les yeux.

Menteur ?

Il ne le croyait pas ?

Le regard du Docteur s'était assombri.

Il plongea sur le visage du Maître et l'embrassa.

Il profita de son gémissement de surprise pour introduire sa langue.

C'était un baiser violent et passionné, si bien que le blond avait finit par répondre.

Le Docteur s'était reculer après quelques minutes en apnée, les laissant haletant et un peu ailleurs.

« -_Et ça c'était un mensonge peut être ?_ »

Le brun était on ne peut plus sérieux.

Le blond le regarda un instant, les yeux dans le vague.

« -**… Je sais pas… Recommence pour voir ?**

- _…_ »

Le Docteur, agréablement surpris, accéda à sa requête.

Il l'embrassa beaucoup plus tendrement cette fois.

Laissant ses mains repartir à la conquête de se corps tant désiré.

Le blond se laissa faire.

Sa jalousie n'était pas totalement partie mais s'était calmé.

Il s'occuperait plus tard de l'enlever définitivement.

Le Maître avait déjà une petite idée de comment faire.

Mais ça serait pour plus tard.

Pour le moment il profitait juste des mains de son brun sur lui.

Brun qui avait apparemment une idée en tête.

Le Docteur dirigea sa main vers le membre du blond, recommença quelques va-et-vient tout en lui mordillant la base du cou.

Il parti ensuite plus bas, caressant ses fesses, puis effleurant son anneau de chair du bout du doigt.

Le Maître se cambra légèrement et se tendit.

Il fixa ensuite le Docteur, fronçant les sourcils, l'air contrarié.

«- **Tu ne compte quand même pas me laisser en dessous ?**

-_Bien sur que si._ »

Le brun avait répondu comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Ce qui contraria encore plus le Maître.

« -**Hors de question que je sois en dessous.**

-_… Et pourquoi ça ?_

-**JE suis le Maître. Je ne peux décemment pas me faire prendre par toi ! Je suis un dominant par nature !**

-_… Apparemment pas ce soir. Et puis je te signal que c'est une punition. Ce n'est pas sensé te convenir. »_

Les derniers mots avaient été dits avec un sourire mutin.

Le rendant diablement sexy.

Le Maître détourna la tête, se rendant à l'évidence.

Il allait passer à la casserole.

Et bizarrement cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça que se soit le brun l'actif.

Il avait parlé pour la forme.

_« Apparemment pas ce soir. »_

Le blond sourit légèrement.

Il aurait sa chance une autre fois.

Le brun lui lécha le cou et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« -_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais tout pour que sa soit le plus agréable possible pour toi._

-**… Des promesses, toujours des promesses. **»

Le Docteur, étonné, jeta un coup d'œil au Maître.

Il avait un sourire amusé et haussait un sourcil.

Ce coté arrogant le rendait vraiment attirant.

Il ne pensait pas que ça serrait si facile de le convaincre de le laisser faire.

Le brun sourit à son tour.

Et sentit le blond bouger en même temps que son sourire s'agrandissait.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite.

« -_Aaaaah !_ »

Le Maître avait relevé son genou.

Appuyant contre la virilité du brun.

Le bougeant dans le but de le faire gémir.

But apparemment atteint.

Le gémissement du brun l'avait fait réagir.

Il était vraiment trop mignon.

Surtout qu'il était devenu rouge.

Le Maître pressa un peu plus son genou et le bougea légèrement plus vite.

« -_AAaah._ »

Le Docteur avait enfouit sa tête dans le cou du blond, en gémissant à son oreille.

Il était très sensible apparemment.

« -**Hum… Je croyais que tu devais me faire gémir, Docteur.**

-_Aah… Je… oui, je vais le faire… Aww !_ »

Le brun se releva.

Faisant arrêter le frottement sur son membre.

Quitte à être en dessous, le blond avait envie de pousser le Docteur à bout.

Il écarta les jambes, tout en se léchant les lèvres.

Sensuellement.

« -**Docteur~** »

Les yeux noirs de désir du brun lui prouvèrent que ses actions avaient eut l'effet escompté.

Enfin la bosse qui déformait le boxer du brun était d'autant plus parlante.

« -**Han~ Docteur tu compte me faire attendre encore longtemps ?**

_-…_

-** Touche moi.** »

Le Maître lui avait redemander de le touché.

Il avait bien vu l'effet que sa avait eut sur le brun, et sa lui plaisait d'en jouer.

Il c'était de nouveau léché les lèvres.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« - **Qu'est ce que… ?** »

D'un mouvement brusque le brun lui attrapa les jambes et les lui remonta sur ses épaules.

Mettant la virilité du blond en face de son visage.

« -**…Oh **»

Le Maître comprit.

Le Docteur recommença la douce torture qu'il avait achevée plus tôt.

Léchant excessivement lentement.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il descendit le long de sa hampe, allant porter une attention particulière à ses bourses.

« -**Aaaah… Docteur… **»

Le Maître, voulait tout de même continuer de jouer.

Malgré le fait qu'il commençait à se perdre dans les sensations que lui procurait le brun.

Il prit donc la pose la plus lascive dont il était capable, attaché comme il l'était.

Émettant des sons très érotiques.

Le Docteur laissa le membre du brun, et reposa ses jambes.

Alors comme ça il voulait jouer ?

Il s'avança et s'assit sur le ventre du blond.

Et c'est avec un sourire sadique qu'il commença à jouer avec l'élastique de son propre boxer.

Devant un blond figé.

« -**Docteur ? Que fais tu ?** »

Le Docteur tira sur son seul vêtement, sortant sa virilité de sa prison de tissu.

Il émit un léger soupir de soulagement.

Il se sentait beaucoup moins à l'étroit.

Le brun prit alors son membre en main et commença doucement à se masturber.

Sous le regard ébahit et brûlant du Maître, qui respirait difficilement.

« -_Aaaah… Han... Ça se voit non ? Aah… Je fais ce que tu ne peux pas me faire…Aah !_

-**Docteur crois moi… si j'avais mes mains libres… je t'aurais sauté dessus depuis longtemps…**

-_Hum… Alors profite… Haaaaan… _»

Le brun accéléra les mouvements de vas et viens qu'il exerçait sur son membre.

Avec son autre main il se caressait le torse.

Passant sur ses perles de chair, qu'il pinçait légèrement.

«-_AaAaah~_** »**

Le Maître était totalement hypnotisé par les gestes du brun.

De plus son sexe frottait contre les fesses du dit brun qui, le remarquant, bougea un peu plus les hanches.

« -**Aah !** »

Le blond haletait.

Son regard ne pouvant se détacher du brun.

Gravant cette scène dans sa mémoire.

À ce moment précis il aurait tout donné pour que se soit sa propre main et non pas celle du brun sur son membre.

Le Docteur avait les joues rouges.

Sa respiration était rapide.

Il gémissait encore et encore au rythme des mouvements qu'il imposait à sa main.

Et soudain il se tendit.

« -_AAAAh ! AAah ! hann aah…_ »

Il jouit sur le torse du Maître, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde.

Le brun était magnifique.

Le blond sentit ses joues brûler lorsque le brun porta sa main à sa bouche.

Et qu'il se mit à la lécher lentement.

L'image même de la luxure.

S'il n'était pas attaché il lui aurait fait subir de délicieuses tortures.

Le Maître se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

Le Docteur commença à rougir en ce rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Il ne pensait pas aller aussi loin.

Il voulait juste montrer au Maître qu'il savait jouer lui aussi.

Mais voir tout ce désir dans son regard l'avait fait continuer jusqu'au bout.

« -**Et ben, si je m'attendais à ça… Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses être aussi… Hum bandant. Bien que tu le sois déjà énormément, mais quand tu le fais exprès… Woua.** »

Le Docteur était écarlate fasse aux compliments quelque peu déplacé.

Et il le fut d'autant plus en remarquant sa semence sur le torse du blond.

Blond qui suivit son regard.

Et qui eut un sourire plus que carnassier en voyant le centre d'intérêt du brun.

« -**Hey, tu compte quand même pas me laisser comme ça? Je suis tellement sale à cause de toi…** »

Le Maître jouait l'innocence à la perfection.

Mais le ton employé, bien qu'innocent lui aussi, laissait transparaître bien d'autres choses.

Et le brun comprit toute suite le double sens.

« -**Dis… pourquoi tu ne te servirais pas encore de ta talentueuse langue ?** »

Cette fois le Maître n'avait plus rien d'innocent.

Et le Docteur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être excité

Il se pencha alors timidement, et commença à nettoyer le blond de sa langue.

Le Maître respirait rapidement.  
>Et ses cœurs battaient forts.<p>

Le brun s'en rendit compte tant il était proche.

Il s'aventura alors de nouveau vers les boutons de chairs qu'il mordilla tendrement.

Sous les gémissements approbateurs du blond.

« -**Aaah…** »

Le Docteur remonta jusqu'au visage du blond qu'il embrassa chastement.

Puis laissant sa main dériver plus bas, atteint la virilité du Maître qu'il se mit à caresser.

Alternant le rythme de sa main de façon à frustrer le blond, qui n'en pouvant plus se mit presque à le supplier.

« -**AAaaah… Docteur, Plus… Si tu ne vas pas plus vite… AAh… je m'arrange pour que tes saloperies de bananes finissent…au fin fond d'un trou noirAaah… **»

Presque.

Apres tout c'était le Maître.

Le Docteur, bien que ne craignant pas vraiment pour la vie de ses fruits préféré, eut pitié du blond et accéléra légèrement les mouvements de sa main.

Le voir gémissant n'arrangeait en rien son état.

« - _Cette fois je ne peux plus me retenir… je vais passer aux choses sérieuses, Maître._ »

Le brun, continuant ce qu'il faisait, embrassa le Maître.

Puis, lui présenta trois doigts, détournant légèrement les yeux.

C'est avec un sourire carnassier que le blond les prit en bouche.

Gémissant en même temps qu'il léchait, aussi bien à cause des mouvements sur son membre que pour le provoquer.

Ne cessant de fixer le brun.

Brun qui imaginait très bien cette langue sur une autre partie de son anatomie.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du blond.

Il était tout simplement envoûtant.

Lorsqu'il sortit ses doigts de sa bouche, le Maître lui envoya le regard le plus chaud ainsi que le sourire le plus sensuelle qu'il avait.

« - **Aah…Je sais à quoi tu pensais, huuum…sa serait avec plaisir mais...haaaaw… ça sera pour une autre fois. **»

Le Docteur souri perversement.

Les yeux noirs de désir.

Faisant descendre sa main libre et humidifiée bien plus bas que son autre main, toujours occupé.

Mais il ne fit que caresser lentement l'anneau de chair du blond.

« - **Aaah… Qu'est ce que tu attend ? Met le ! HAan !**

_-… À tes ordres, Maître. _

-**Aaah !**»

Le blond gémit d'envi à l'entente de cette dernière phrase.

Le brun glissa alors un doigt à l'intérieur de lui, tout en accélérant légèrement les mouvements de son autre main.

Le Maître eut une légère grimace traduisant son inconfort.

Mais le doigt s'animant en lui le fit bientôt se tendre légèrement.

Une douce chaleur se diffusant au creux de ses reins.

Il ne tarda pas à haleter de plaisir.

Le Docteur, bien que fou de désir, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tendrement.

Lorsqu'il ajouta un second doigt il alla lui mordiller le cou.

Lui murmurant de se détendre.

« -**Haan… Facile à dire… Aah crétin de brun… J'aimerais bien t'y voir... AAAh** ! »

Le dit brun avait pouffé de rire.

Sous le regard à la fois assassin et empli de désir du Maître.

Ce qui l'avait fait rire encore plus.

Ce n'était pas très convainquant.

Au lieu de lui faire peur, il l'avait trouvé vraiment mignon.

Tout en lui léchant doucement l'oreille, il lui répondit.

« -_Hum… Peut être plus tard. Mais si tu n'arrêtes pas de me séduire involontairement, il se pourrait que tu restes en dessous un moment._

-**…Que je ... Aaah… quoi?**

_-Tu est tellement adorable comme ça_

-**Aah… La ferme ! Le Maître…. n'est pas adorable ! Aah…**»

La rougeur des joues du Maître devint plus prononcée.

Ces paroles avaient eut l'effet contraire sur le brun.

Le Docteur l'embrassa alors sauvagement tout en ajoutant un troisième et dernier doigt.

Étouffant le cri du Maître dans sa bouche.

Bougeant ses doigts de manière à toucher cette boule de nerf à l'intérieur de lui qui lui faisait voir des étoiles.

Il finit par les retirer.

Se récoltent un léger cri désapprobateur.

Il se positionna alors à l'entrée du blond.

Son membre frottant contre.

« -_Je vais la mettre_ »

Phrase lourde de sens.

Le Maître avait même cessé de respirer sur le coup.

Le brun commença lentement à pousser sa virilité à l'intérieur de lui.

Saisissant les cuisses du blond qui se serrèrent automatiquement autour de sa taille.

Le Docteur stoppa les mouvements de sa main sur le membre de son amant, afin de se concentrer pleinement pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

Le blond s'accrocha comme il put, tirant sur ses liens à cause de la douleur.

Une fois complètement en lui le Docteur lui murmura quelques paroles rassurantes, ayant pour but de le détendre.

Ce qui fonctionna très bien.

« -_Dis moi quand tu es près._

-**Docteur…han… Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Vas-y ! Bouge ! AAH ! **»

Dés que le blond avait donné son accord le brun avait commencé à bouger, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre.

Bougeant d'abord assez lentement, pour l'habituer à sa présence.

Il chercha la prostate, et une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, y alla de plus en plus fort.

Ne se lassant pas des gémissements du blond.

Gémissements qui se transformèrent en cris.

Répondants aux siens.

« -**AAAAH ! Plus… Plus FORT ! Aaaah !**

-_Aaah ! À tes ordres… Haan !_ »

Le Docteur y alla donc plus vite.

Donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus violents accompagné par les forts gémissements de sa victime consentante.

Se sentant venir le blond essaya de parler comme il put.

« -**Je… AaAAAh ! Do…Docteur… Touche moi ! AAAh ! **»

Le brun cala alors les jambes du Maître sur ses épaules pour le prendre plus profondément.

Les embrassants au passage.

Il saisi ensuite son membre qu'il se mit à caresser au rythme de ses coups de butoirs.

Faisant se cambrer un peu plus le blond qui se tendait vers lui.

Sentant les chairs de ce dernier se serrer de plus en plus autour de lui, il accéléra les mouvements de sa main en même temps que ses coups de reins.

« -**AAAh ! Je… Je vais venir… Aaah !**

-_Haan… Alors viens pour moi, Maître !_

-**AAAAAAH~****DOCTEUR~ !**»

Le Maître jouit entre les mains du Docteur, se dernier ne tardant pas à suivre.

Il donna quelques derniers coups de rein avant de s'effondrer sur le blond.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément

Tout deux haletant.

Ils reprirent lentement leur respiration, n'osant pas bouger.

De toute façon ils se sentaient bien ainsi.

Mais le brun se décida quand même à se retirer du blond.

Il roula sur le coté, et attrapa la clé des menottes.

Il débarrassa le Maître de ses liens et se rallongea à coté de lui.

Le blond ne bougea pas tout de suite.

Il se contenta de sourire lorsque le brun se serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre son torse.

Il finit cependant par passer ses bras autour de lui.

Ils s'endormirent comme ça.

La discussion pourrait bien attendre le lendemain.

* * *

><p>FIN…LEMON<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsque le Maître se réveilla, il fut surprit par une douleur sourde au niveau des reins, ainsi que par quelque chose produisant une douce chaleur sur son torse.<p>

Il se remémora alors la soirée de la veille, et constata que la chaleur était produite par le Docteur, paisiblement endormi sur lui.

Le blond récupéra son bras enrouler autour du brun, essayant de ne pas le réveiller.

Il vit alors les traces laissées par les liens.

Le Docteur n'y était vraiment pas aller de main morte.

Étrangement ce constat le fit sourire.

D'un sourire carnassier.

Il comptait bien s'occuper du Docteur lui aussi.

Et il savait déjà comment s'y prendre.

Le Maître décida qu'il frapperait lorsque son brun s'y attendrait le moins.

Mais pour le moment, il était conscient qu'ils allaient devoir parler.

Et ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

Le Docteur bougea légèrement.

Se réveillant peu a peu.

Il papillonna des yeux, et se les frotta du dos des mains, tel un chat.

Vision qui attendrit légèrement le blond, qui le trouvait adorable.

Se sentant observer le brun releva légèrement la tête.

En rencontrant les yeux du blond il s'était figé.

Sa bouche formant un léger « Oh » alors qu'il rougissait légèrement.

Le Maître ne put alors s'empêcher de le taquiner.

« -**Non, ce n'était pas un rêve très réaliste, et oui tu m'as bien prit hier soir.**

-_…Oh._

-**Je ne te pensais pas aussi passionné Docteur, je dois avouer que ça me plais beaucoup. **»

Il avait murmuré la dernière phrase, s'approchant lentement jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se trouvent.

Après ce doux baiser le brun enfouit son visage contre le cou du blond, ne voulant pas le regarder en face.

Ce qui amusa ce dernier.

« -**Tu sais il faudra bien parler à un moment ou un autre. Bien que je préférerais faire d'autres choses.** »

Le regard bouillant qu'il rencontra quand il releva les yeux renseigna le brun sur la nature des « autres choses ».

«-_… _

-**Oh aller ! Je croyais que c'était toi le plus raisonnable de nous deux ! Plus vite se serait fait plus vite on sera débarrassé !**

-_… O.K _»

Le Docteur inspira un grand coup.

Il regarda le blond dans les yeux.

Déterminé.

Blond qui attendait de voir ce qu'il allait faire.

« -_Je t'aime !_ »

Le Maître fixa le Docteur.

Rougissant légèrement.

Le brun avait adopté le rouge depuis un petit moment, la couleur n'avait pas quitté ses joues depuis son réveil.

« -_Hum… Et… Et toi… Qu'est ce que tu ressent ?_

-**À ton avis ?**

-_…_

-**Je t'ai laissé me prendre, sans trop me débattre. Je n'aurais jamais laissé quelqu'un d'autre me faire ce que tu m'as fais. Alors, à ton avis ?**

-_… Dis le… S'il te plait…_»

Le blond soupira.

Il regarda le Docteur droit dans les yeux.

« -**Moi aussi je t'aime crétin !** »

Le brun lui offrit un sourire lumineux avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Apparemment très heureux.

« -_Le « crétin » était pas nécessaire tu sais _

**-Je sais **»

Le brun pouffa légèrement de rire.

Le Maître se jeta donc sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement.

Le blond se recula ensuite avec un léger sourire sadique, laissant le brun pantelant.

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte, complètement nu.

« -**Je vais prendre une douche, il faut que je nettoie tout ça~ »**

Montrant les traces de semences sur son postérieur, il referma la porte derrière lui.

Abandonnant un brun plus que rouge après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil et un sourire ironique.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila j'espère que la partie 1 vous a plu, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe <strong>

**à bientôt pour la partie 2 pour ceux qui veulent X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey me revoilà enfin 8D**

**Oui je sais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire cette partie TT**

**(Tout ça à cause du lemon qui est quand même bâclé xD)**

**Bon alors que dire... Et bien, cette partie est un peu plus "sombre" que la précédente ^^"**

**En tout cas je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire xD**

**Le lemon est toujours délimité, et le "M" n'est pas là pour rien 8D**

**Et les ellipses sont toujours représentées par des traits, voila je crois avoir terminé.**

**~Bonne Lecture!~ **

**8D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Fairy Tale<p>

* * *

><p>PART2<p>

Cela faisait plusieurs jours depuis « La nuit ».

Ils étaient dans la ville de Londres, en 1666.

Il faisait nuit.

Ils étaient dans une rue sombre, près du TARDIS, essoufflés.

Les deux Seigneurs du Temps venaient d'échapper à une dizaine de Sontariens.

Ils avaient couru.

Vite.

Leurs cœurs battaient fortement, ils avaient cru y rester cette fois.

Mais ils étaient en sécurité à présent.

Tout avait commencé parce que le brun avait voulu visiter Londres avant le drame*, qu'il avait lui-même causé.

En essayant bien sûr de ne pas se rencontrer lui-même.

C'est en se promenant tranquillement avec le blond qu'ils étaient tombés sur un groupe de Sontariens apparemment en plein conflit.

Sontariens qui avaient alors arrêté de se chamailler pour les fixer, après que le Maître ait décidé de le provoquer ouvertement en leur trouvant un surnom.

Ses créatures n'appréciaient apparemment pas de se faire traiter de « Patates génétiquement modifiées de l'espace ».

Les dites Patates avaient alors commencé à leur tirer dessus, et les deux courageux Seigneurs du temps avaient bien sur fait ce qu'il devaient faire.

Fuir.

Accompagné par la voix douce et mélodieuse légèrement très colérique du brun qui criait sur

« L'espèce de crétin inconscient qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de foutre le bordel ».

Sous les rires de celui-ci.

Ils se trouvaient donc dans cette rue, après avoir échappé à leurs assaillants après moult détours dans Londres.

Se regardant dans les yeux.

Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence lourd, ils avaient éclaté de rire.

Malgré ce qu'avait dit le Docteur, ils savaient qu'ils aimaient tout les deux ce genre de situations bien dangereuses.

Situations qui leur permettait de se sentir encore plus vivant.

Les rires finirent par disparaître et tout à coup l'atmosphère devint légèrement électrique.

Ce genre de situations avait aussi le don de les exciter tout les deux.

Et le Maître avait trouvé un nouveau jeu depuis « La nuit ».

Faire rougir le brun à chaque occasion.

En faisant des allusions ou en se mettant dans des positions aguicheuses, soit disant inconsciemment par exemple.

Parfois même il l'allumait ouvertement.

L'abandonnant à la dernière minute, le laissant se soulager seul.

Comme cette fois là.  
>.<p>

« -**Hum… Docteur laisse moi t'embrasser.**

-_… D'accord_»  
>.<p>

Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si le blond devait demander la permission.

Le brun le laisserait faire quoi qu'il arrive.

Ils en étaient conscient tout les deux.

Le Maître alla donc embrasser le Docteur.

Sensuellement.

Le plaquant contre le mur proche.

Il glissa discrètement son genou entre les jambes du brun.

Lorsque celui-ci poussa un gémissement entre surprise et plaisir après que le dit genou ait appuyé contre une zone sensible,

le blond partit mordiller son cou.  
>.<p>

« -_A… Arrêtes, si quelqu'un vient…_

-**Oh, je suis sûr que ça te plait Docteur, ne vas pas me dire le contraire, tu as toujours aimé le danger.**

-_Mais je…J'ai…_

-**Envie de plus ? Fallait le dire tout de suite ! **»  
>.<p>

Et c'est avec un sourire carnassier, et sous les protestations du brun qui n'avait pas voulu dire ça, que le Maître passa sa main dans son pantalon.

Puis sous son boxer.

Les protestations s'affaiblirent sur le coup.

Le blond commença à caresser le membre du brun.

Et se rapprocha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.  
>.<p>

« -_Aaah…_

-**Tu vois, je t'avais dis que tu aimais ça…** »  
>.<p>

Le blond mordillait l'oreille du brun tout en continuant de le toucher.

Le Docteur essayait comme il pouvait de retenir ses gémissements,pour ne pas alerter tout le voisinage.

Le blond accéléra donc ses mouvements, essayant sadiquement de le faire céder.

Mais au moment ou le brun allait jouir, le Maître retira sa main.

Et s'éloigna.

Laissant là un brun essoufflé, rouge et débraillé.

Et accessoirement très excité.

Et frustré bien sur.  
>.<p>

« -_…Pourquoi… t'as arrêté ?_

-**Quelqu'un pourrait venir.** »  
>.<p>

Le brun savait très bien que le Maître s'en fichait totalement.

Et lorsqu'il comprit que ce n'était qu'un des petits jeux du blond il le fusilla du regard.

Le Maître lui fit un clin d'œil, et retourna au TARDIS.

Il se fit cependant doublé par un brun furibond.

Il n'eut aucun mal à deviner sa destination, étant donné l'état dans lequel il avait laissé ce dernier.

Le blond eut un léger rire moqueur.

Oui.

Le Maître s'amusait énormément.

Et il comptait bien continuer encore un peu.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le Maître, adossé au chambranle de la porte, observait le Docteur.

Ne voyant que son dos.

Apparemment il ne s'était pas encore soulagé.

Et apparemment il était toujours furieux après lui.

Le blond se lécha les lèvres avec un sourire purement sadique.  
>.<p>

« -**Docteur ? Tu vas me faire la tête encore longtemps ?**

-_…_

- **Si tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je te touche, tu n'as qu'à demander**. »

.

Le brun frissonna.

Il se retourna lentement, fixant son regard sur le Maître.

Puis finit par soupirer et se lever.

.

« _Je ne te demanderai rien, si tu ne me veux pas, c'est ton choix…_ »

.

Le blond regarda le brun, visiblement choqué.

Ce crétin avait tout compris de travers.

Alors que le Docteur passait près de lui, dans la nette intention de sortir, le Maître lui attrapa le bras et le tira à lui pour l'embrasser violemment.

Le brun avait gémit faiblement avant de se laisser aller dans les bras du blond.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, celui-ci le regarda droit dans les yeux.

.

« **Je n'ai jamais autant désiré quelqu'un** »

.

Le Docteur avait fortement rougit.

Ce qui amena un sourire amusé sur les lèvres du Maître.

.

« -**Je comprend pas comment tu peux encore autant rougir après toutes ces délicieuses choses que tu m'as faites Docteur~**

- _Euh je…_

- **Il faudrait que je te rende la pareil… le plus tôt possible.** »

.

Le regard bouillant du blond fit frissonner le Docteur.

Il détourna les yeux avant de se dégager de l'étreinte possessive du Maître.

Le sourire de celui-ci s'était fait plus insistant au constat de la gêne du brun.

.

« -**Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne me veux pas quand même ? **

**Parce que ce je pourrais me servir de ce que tu m'as fait et de ton petit problème très visible dans ton pantalon pour te prouver le contraire.**

_-Maître !_

- **Aww~ Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'aime quand tu dis mon nom~»**

.

Le brun le regardait outré, ce qui fit rire le Maître.

Et ce qui lui attira un léger coup de coude dans les cotes.

Faisant redoubler son rire.

Le blond ébouriffa plus si possible les cheveux du brun.

Souriant tendrement devant sa mine boudeuse.

.

« -…**Tu veux que je m'occupe de ton problème ?**

-_Que… Euh non non ! Je vais aller prendre une douche._

-**Tu me fuis Docteur ?**

**-** _Non._

-**Alors laisse moi faire.**

-_… Non. _»

.

Le Maître observa le brun, haussant un sourcil.

Saisissant son visage, il le força à le regarder.

Le Docteur était encore plus rouge.

.

« -**Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ?**

-_… Si_

-**Alors explique moi pourquoi tu étais en colère contre moi parce que je n'avais pas… « Finis le travail » ce que, **

**maintenant que je te propose de le faire, tu refuses ?**

-_A… Après._

-**… Après quoi ?**

- _Après avoir réglé le problème des Sontariens… Je ferais… tout ce que tu veux…_ »

.

La respiration du Maître se bloqua.

Le brun était totalement rouge et fuyait son regard.

Preuve qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Adorable.

Un sourire carnassier naquit sur le visage du blond.

.

« -**Tout, Docteur ?**

-_O… Oui…_

-**Parfait.** »

.

Oui.

Parfait était le mot.

Le blond embrassa sensuellement le brun, lui montrant ainsi qu'il se souviendra de ses paroles.

Il lui fit un sourire éblouissant avant de se diriger vers les commandes du TARDIS.

Suivit par un brun légèrement ailleurs à cause du dit sourire.

.

« **Au travail ! Tout d'abord, retrouvons ces patates spatiales!** »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cela avait prit à peine quelques secondes pour retrouver les Sontariens.

Leur vaisseau, caché à l'intérieur d'un vieux bâtiment abandonné, émettait une forte radioactivité qui avait tout de suite été détectée par le TARDIS.

Le Maître et le Docteur étaient donc partit en mission de reconnaissance.

Ils se trouvaient devant le bâtiment, gardé par des dizaines de Sontariens, des machines de guerres et quelques créatures provenant d'autres galaxies.

.

« - **On peut dire qu'ils ont le sens de l'hospitalité…**

-_Comment allons-nous entrer ?_

- **C'est simple Docteur, comme ça !**

**-**_Maître ? Reviens ici tout de suite !_»  
>.<p>

Le blond offrit un sourire moqueur au brun avant de se remettre à courir droit sur le danger.

Le brun se mit à le poursuivre la seconde d'après, de peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.  
>.<p>

« -_T'es complètement malade tu le sais ça ? Et suicidaire en plus !_

-**C'est pour ça que tu m'aime~**

-_Humf…_

-**Aller fait pas la tête, je sais que tu adores le danger. Oh et pour info, on est aussi suicidaire l'un que l'autre.** »  
>.<p>

Tout en riant devant la mine boudeuse du Docteur, le Maître se baissa et saisit une pierre par terre.

La seconde d'après le projectile était lancé en plein sur un Sontarien.

Sidéré, le brun se tourna vers le blond, le dévisageant.

.

« - _En fait t'es pas malade, t'es juste suicidaire._

- **Pas que ça me dérangerait d'entamer un débat sur ma santé mental, mais à mon avis il serait judicieux de courir.**

- _La faute à qui ?_ »  
>.<p>

Ils se mirent à courir sous les tirs d'un Sontarien en colère qui fut vite rejoint par ses camarades, alertés par le bruit.

Le brun fusilla le blond du regard.

.

« -_J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu..._

-**Tais toi et cours.** »

.

Voyant une porte s'ouvrir, le Docteur tira le Maître et s'engouffra à l'intérieur du bâtiment avec lui.

La porte se referma bruyamment derrière eux.

Ils restèrent dans le noir quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre leur souffle.  
>.<p>

« - **Hey Docteur…**

-_Ouais ?_

- **Tu trouves pas ça bizarre le coup de la porte qui s'ouvre et qui se ferme toute seule ?** »  
>.<p>

À peine avait-il finit de parler que tout à coup les lumières s'allumèrent.

Éclairant entièrement la salle.

Dévoilant une véritable armée de créatures toutes plus différentes et dangereuses les unes que les autres.

Cependant elles avaient un point commun.

Leur ennemi commun était dans la salle.

Et les Timelords en était tout deux conscient.

C'est pour cela que le Maître se posta devant le Docteur, le protégeant de son corps.  
>.<p>

« -**Le premier qui essaye de lui faire du mal je lui arrache les membres.** »  
>.<p>

Le blond était impressionnant, il dégageait une espèce d'aura qui aurait dû empêcher qui conque de l'approcher.

Cependant les ennemis étaient nombreux, et aussi intimidant qu'il fût, le Maître ne faisait pas le poids face à eux.

Daleks, Sontariens, Slitheens et Cyber men réunis commencèrent à marcher droit sur eux.

Le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique et visa la porte avec.

Mais rien ne se passa.

La porte était en bois.  
>.<p>

« -LIVREZ NOUS LE DOCTEUR OU VOUS SEREZ EXTERMINÉÉÉÉÉÉ ! »  
>.<p>

Le Maître, au lieu de faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé, s'avança vaillamment vers les ennemis.

Il était apparemment très en colère.

Toutes les armes se braquèrent sur lui.  
>.<p>

« -** Reculez-ou-vous-serez-éffacé **! »  
>.<p>

Sortant son tournevis laser sous les yeux ébahit du brun, le blond continua d'avancer.

Il finit par se stopper à trois mètres de l'armée.  
>.<p>

« -**Savez vous qui je suis ?**

- **Aucune-infor-mation-dispo-nible. Vous-n-êtes-per-sonne. Vous-serez-éffacé !** »

-**Personne ? On va voir si je ne suis personne.** »  
>.<p>

Braquant son arme droit sur le Cyber man, le blond appuya sur le bouton.

Le tournevis émit son bruit caractéristique.

Le cyborg se tint la tête un moment, apparemment souffrant, et sa tête finit par exploser.

Les créatures se reculèrent sur le coup de la surprise.  
>.<p>

« -**Je suis le Maître ! **

-IMPOSSIBLE LE MAITRE EST MOOOORT ! VOUS SEREZ EXTERMINÉÉÉ !

-** Ben voyons, comme si c'était si facile de me tuer**. **Alors qui est partant pour se faire refaire le portrait? **

**…Houlà à y regarder de plus près pour certain ça serait même plutôt bénéfique… »**

Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel.

Ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de provoquer les ennemis ?

Pendant que le blond faisait diversion, le brun observa la salle attentivement, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait les aider.

Parce que autant être réaliste, là ils étaient dans la merde.

Voyant que les Sontariens commençaient à s'impatienter et qu'apparemment ils n'étaient pas du tout effrayés par le Maître, le brun essaya de gagner du temps.  
>.<p>

« -_Juste comme ça, pas que ça m'intéresse vraiment mais… Pourquoi vous vous êtes alliés ?_

- Pour vous tuer définitivement ! Vous êtes un ennemi de taille, et sa serait une grande victoire pour notre peuple !

-_… Mais je ne comprend pas, pourquoi en 1666 ?_

-_Parce que nous étions sûr que vous seriez là. Vous êtes la cause d'une grosse catastrophe à cette époque ci. _

_Cependant, vous ne ressemblez pas au Docteur, bien que nos détecteurs indique que c'est vous._

- _Oh il ne faut pas que vous soyez déstabilisé pour si peu, c'est juste le fruit de quelques régénérations ! _»  
>.<p>

Continuant ses observations tout en babillant joyeusement, le brun remarqua le tableau de commandes placé stratégiquement derrière les Sontariens,

connus pour ne jamais tourner le dos à l'ennemi.  
>.<p>

« - _Quand même vous êtes beaucoup pour un pauvre petit seigneur du temps tel que moi ! _»  
>.<p>

Se levant sur la pointe des pieds en faisant semblant d'observer les créatures face à lui, le brun tenta de voir ce qui se trouvait derrière.

Un gros bouton rouge.  
>.<p>

« -_J'aurais jamais imaginé que vous puissiez vous allier ! Surtout avec toutes les petites querelles qu'il y a entre vous et toutes les rumeurs _

_que vous faites circuler les uns sur les autres... Par exemple les Slitheens disent que les Sontariens sont le peuple le plus faible qu'ils ont jamais vu,_

_ à cause de leur point faible dans la nuque. Oh et les Sontariens trouve que les Slitheens sont les êtres les plus peureux de l'Univers, _

_puisqu'ils se cachent dans des corps pour conquérir d'autre planètes. Enfin ce ne sont que des rumeurs, c'est bien que vous réussissiez à vous entendre malgré ça ! »_

C'est avec un grand sourire que le Docteur observa les réactions suite à son monologue.

Les Sontariens et les Slitheens se fixaient, prêt à en découdre.

Parfait.

Le Maître s'approcha tranquillement du Docteur, murmurant.  
>.<p>

« -**Et on dit que c'est moi qui provoque les ennemis hein?**

-_Je suis juste en train de sauver notre peau._

- **Oui je vois ça, c'est du bon boulot, tu permets que j'en rajoute une couche ?**

-_Pas de problème, mais quand je te ferais un signal tu me suis._

-**O.K ~** »  
>.<p>

Le blond afficha un sourire sadique.

Fixant tour à tour Daleks et Cyber men.  
>.<p>

« -**Quant aux querelles, tout le monde sait que les Daleks et les Cyber men se considèrent comme des races supérieurs, **

**c'est vraiment incroyable que vous vous soyez alliés… Oh j'y pense ! Peut être que vous vous êtes décidé finalement ! Alors ? Qui est supérieur ? **»  
>.<p>

C'est avec un léger amusement que le Docteur constata que le Maître n'avait pas perdu sa capacité à viser là où ça fait mal.

Cette fois-ci leur ennemis étaient tous prêt à s'entre tuer.

Il ne manquait plus qu'un déclencheur.

.

« - **Personnellement, étant donné que les Daleks étaient nos plus grands ennemis j'aurais tendance à penser que c'est eux, **

**mais peut être que je me trompe…**

-NOUS SOMMES SUPERIEUUUUUR !

- _**Nos-infor-mations-disent-que-nous-sommes-superieurs!**_

-EXTERMINEEEEEER !

-_**EFFACER ! »**_

Alors que les Daleks et les Cyber men se liguaient les uns contre les autres, entraînant les Slitheens et les Sontariens dans la bataille,

le Docteur fit signe au Maître de le suivre.

Ils se mirent à courir dans l'indifférence générale.

Cependant lorsqu'ils parvinrent au panneau de contrôle, leur ennemis le remarquèrent, et ils foncèrent sur eux.

Le Docteur afficha alors un sourire éblouissant, comme si on lui avait offert une banane.  
>.<p>

« -_Oh regardez ! Un gros bouton rouge ! Maître tu sais ce qu'il se passe lorsque je vois un gros bouton rouge ?_

-**Euh Docteur ? Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée…**

-_Tu crois ? C'est dommage, parce que figurez vous que quand je vois un gros bouton rouge je ne peux m'empêcher d'appuyer dessus, comme maintenant !_ »  
>.<p>

Le brun appuya sur le bouton.

Sous les protestations des aliens qui ne parvinrent pas à l'en empêcher.

Déclenchant ainsi une alarme.  
>.<p>

« Attention destruction de la base enclenchée. Libération extérieure du gaz dans 5 minutes, autodestruction dans 10 minutes. »  
>.<p>

Aussi brave qu'étaient leurs ennemis, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à fuir.

Fermant de nouveau la porte derrière eux, empêchant ainsi les Timelords de les suivre.

Le Maître se tourna vers le Docteur, un sourire ironique accroché aux lèvres.  
>.<p>

«Attention destruction de la base enclenchée. Libération extérieure du gaz dans 4 minutes, autodestruction dans 9 minutes. »  
>.<p>

« - _Euuuuh… Oups ?_

-**Et on dit que c'est moi qui attire les problèmes hein ?**

-_Mais il y avait un gros bouton rouge !_

-**Tss…»**

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel puis se concentra sur le panneau de contrôle.

Fronçant les sourcils.  
>.<p>

**« -Bon faudrait peut être arrêter ce truc, si on oublie le fait que la base va exploser et nous avec, je crois que tes humains adorés sont en danger.**

**-**_Le gaz ?_

-** Ouais, on n'a aucune idée de ce que c'est.** »  
>.<p>

« Attention destruction de la base enclenchée. Libération extérieure du gaz dans 3 minutes, autodestruction dans 8 minutes. »  
>.<p>

Le brun sonda la machine avec son tournevis.

Il déverrouilla ensuite le panneau coulissant sous les commandes.

Dévoilant les milliers de fils qu'il cachait.

Tous de mêmes couleurs.  
>.<p>

« -_Euh… Ça se complique…_

_-_**Que ce passe t-il ?**

_-Regarde les fils…_

_-__**…**_**C'est une blague ?…C'est qui l'abruti qui a installé ça ?**»  
>.<p>

«Attention destruction de la base enclenchée. Libération extérieure du gaz dans 2 minutes, autodestruction dans 7 minutes. »  
>.<p>

« -_C'est bon ça va on a compris !_

-**Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'empêcher ça…**

- _… Ton tournevis laser !_

-**Quoi ?**

-_Sers t'en sur le bouton rouge._ »  
>.<p>

Le Maître s'exécuta.

Il parvint à retirer le bouton du panneau de commande.

Deux fils, un rouge et un bleu se trouvait en dessous.  
>.<p>

« -_Ok… C'est tellement basique, tellement humain… Alors, le bleu ou le rouge ?_

-**Comment veux tu que je le sache Docteur ?**

- _Je ne sais pas, si je coupe le mauvais fil on explose._

-**Et on fait comment pour savoir lequel couper ?**

-_Dans « l'Arme Fatal 3 » c'était le rouge le mauvais fil._

-**… Docteur, j'aimerais -si possible- que notre survie ne dépende pas d'un film humain !**

-_Ben si t'as une meilleure idée vas y je t'écoute. »_

« Attention destruction de la base enclenchée. Libération extérieure du gaz dans 1 minute, autodestruction dans 6 minutes. »  
>.<p>

Le brun sortit des ciseaux d'une des nombreuses poches de son manteau.

Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, regardant rageusement les fils.

Le blond se pressa doucement contre son dos, entourant la taille du brun de ses bras.

Posant sa tête sur son épaule il lui murmura :  
>.<p>

« - **Je te fait totalement confiance.** »  
>.<p>

Rougissant légèrement, le Docteur releva la tête.

Le Maître en profita pour lui ravir les lèvres.  
>.<p>

« -**Maintenant il faut choisir. »**

«Attention libération extérieure du gaz dans 10…9…8… »  
>.<p>

Le brun saisit le fil bleu.

Hésitant.  
>.<p>

« …5…4… »

Tremblant il approcha les ciseaux.

Le Maître resserra son emprise sur sa taille, essayant de le rassurer.

« …2…1… »  
>.<p>

CLAC

Le Docteur coupa le fil.

Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux qu'il avait fermés.  
>.<p>

« Autodestruction annulé. »  
>.<p>

Les Timelords se permirent enfin de respirer.

Ils avaient faillit y passer.

Un grincement les informa que la porte s'était ouverte.

Cependant leur soulagement fut de courte durée.  
>.<p>

« -Attention libération du gaz enclenchée, veuillez quitter la zone non sécurisé. »

« -_Non, non, non, non, non ! Pourquoi ça c'est pas annulé aussi ?_

-**Docteur il faut y aller on a pas le choix**. »  
>.<p>

Voyant le regard inquiet du blond, le Docteur se décida à le suivre.

Ils se mirent à courir vers l'extérieur.

Une fois à l'air libre, ils virent une sorte de fumée violette se propager, sortant de milliers de tuyaux d'évacuations.  
>.<p>

« _-Il faut rentrer au TARDIS avant qu'on inhale cette chose…_

-**J'ai l'impression que ce truc est… Vivant.**

-_Quoi ?_

-**J'ai pas franchement envie de voir si mon impression est bonne Docteur…**

-_Ah euh oui… Allons-y !_ »  
>.<p>

Courant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, ils se dirigèrent vers le TARDIS.

Mais l'impression du Maître fut vite vérifiée.

Alors qu'ils essayaient d'éviter tout endroits touchés par la fumée, celle-ci se mit à se mouvoir, fonçant droit sur eux.

Animé par sa propre volonté.  
>.<p>

« - **Attention ! DOCTEUR !** »  
>.<p>

Le Maître poussa le brun qui tomba plus loin, empêchant ainsi la fumée de l'atteindre.

Cependant elle s'attaqua au blond.

L'entourant de part et d'autre.

Elle finit par entrer en lui, le faisant hurler de douleur.  
>.<p>

« -_MAÎTRE !_ »

.

Le brun se précipita pour lui porter secours.

Mais le blond lui fit signe de ne pas s'approcher.

Il parvint à parler, difficilement.

.

« -**Docteur… Vas t'en…Cours !**

-_Maître ?_»

.

Mais le Maître ne répondit pas.

Criant de nouveau sous le coup de la douleur.

Et quand tout à coup il cessa de hurler, ses yeux devinrent totalement noirs remplaçant leurs couleurs vertes habituelles.

Et lorsqu'il se releva, il se dégageait de lui une froideur qui paralysa momentanément le Docteur.

L'évidence s'imposa d'elle-même.

Ce n'était plus le Maître.

.

« -_**Alors Docteur, on ne vient pas me faire de câlin ?**_** »**

.

Sa voix était froide et sans émotion.

Son visage affichait un sourire moqueur et cruel.

Il était apparemment heureux de l'effroi qu'il inspirait au brun.

.

« -_**Voyons ne sois pas si effrayé, ce n'est que moi !**_

-_Ne vous approchez pas! »_

.

Éclatant d'un rire à glacer le sang, le parasite s'approcha tout de même.

Avançant alors que le brun reculait.

Lorsque le Docteur fut acculé à un mur proche, la créature le toisa.

Puis elle se pencha sur lui, murmurant tout près de son oreille, comme le Maître avait l'habitude de le faire.

.

« -_**Je pourrais te tuer maintenant. Mais je préfère te ramener auprès des autres, ils ont de grands projets pour toi avant.**_

-_Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez mais s'il vous plait, laissez le partir._

- _**Le laisser partir ? Oh mais ça ne serait vraiment pas dans mon intérêt n'est ce pas ? **__»_

.

Souriant cruellement au brun, il s'approcha un peu plus de lui et l'embrassa.

Le Docteur se débattit faiblement, avant de tomber endormi dans les bras du parasite.

.

« -_**Bonne nuit Docteur**__._ »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quand il se réveilla, le Docteur eut du mal à faire le point.

Il se sentait perdu, et son corps était totalement engourdi.

Il était assis par terre et son poignet droit était attaché à une courte chaîne, elle-même attachée au mur.

Lorsque sa vision devint claire, le brun remarqua qu'il était dans une cellule.

Sentant le froid s'insinuer en lui, il constata qu'on lui avait enlevé son manteau.

Soudain, tout devint clair dans sa tête.

Il se rappela de tout.

Le Maître.

Le Maître était…

Il était…

Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer.

Le Docteur commença à tirer sur la chaîne, ce qui fut bien sûr inutile.

Et son tournevis sonique se trouvait dans son manteau.

Il fallait trouver une solution et vite.

.

« -_**Tiens je vois que tu es réveillé ?**_ »

.

Sursautant en entendant la voix si familière, le brun releva la tête.

Fixant un point invisible dans l'obscurité de la salle.

Tout à coup le parasite sortit de l'ombre.

Ses yeux étaient toujours noirs.

Et son expression toujours cruelle.

.

« -_Où sommes nous? _

- _**Dans une cellule d'un ancien cachot. Quelque part dans Londres. **_

-_… Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire de moi ? _»

.

Affichant un sourire cruel, le blond s'avança doucement.

Tel un serpent devant sa proie.

Tout en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à auteur du brun, il fit mine de réfléchir.

.

« -_**Qu'allons nous faire de toi hein ? Hum… Qui sait ? On pourrait te torturer, te vendre ou même juste te tuer maintenant. **_

_**Les possibilités sont infinies.**_

**-**_… Où est le Maître ? »_

.

Le parasite le fixa un moment.

Fronçant les sourcils.

Puis il esquissa une parodie de sourire du Maître.

.

« -_**Mais je suis là Docteur !**_

-_Ne me mentez pas._

-_**Mentir ? Moi ? Pourtant c'est bien ce corps-ci le corps du Maître n'est ce pas ?**__**Donc je suis le Maître. **_

-_C'est seulement son corps. Qu'avez-vous fait de sa conscience ?_

-_**Seulement son corps ? Mais Docteur, je connais sa personnalité et je possède tous ses souvenirs, tous sans exception. **_

_**Je sais à quel point nous sommes proches.**_ »

.

Le brun se sentit frissonner sous le regard moqueur du parasite.

Et lorsqu'il fit mine de s'approcher un peu plus, le Docteur s'écarta vivement.

Provoquant le rire du blond.

.

« -_**Voyons Docteur, est ce une façon de se comporter face à la personne qu'on aime ?**_

-_Vous n'êtes pas lui._

-_**En es tu bien sûr ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si je ne faisais pas semblant Docteur ?**_

-_Quoi ?_

-_**Après tout c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus, bien que cela soit très agréable, à partir du moment où tu m'as avoué tes sentiments, **_

_**je n'aurai eut aucun mal à te manipuler n'est ce pas ? Qui te dis que ce n'est pas ce qu'il c'est passé ?**_

-_Non je ne le crois pas…_

-_**Tu ne le crois pas? Crois tu qu'on peut changer de personnalité du jour en lendemain, comme ça ? **_

_**Voir la lumière et se rendre compte qu'on était sur le mauvais chemin ? Mon âme est tellement noire, ronger par la haine. **_

_**Ce n'est sûrement pas ton amour qui peut m'aider Docteur.**_

- _S'il vous plait… Arrêtez de parler avec sa voix..._

-_**Pourquoi ? Est-ce si douloureux de se confronter à la réalité Docteur?**_

-_Je sais qu'il n'est pas comme ça…_

- _**Tu le sais ? À bord du Valiant, j'ai eu une année entière pendant laquelle j'aurais pu me rendre compte que j'avais d'éventuels sentiments pour toi non ?**_** »**

.

Le Brun se sentait mal, ses cœurs battaient douloureusement dans sa poitrine.  
>Surtout ne pas croire le parasite.<p>

Il n'était pas le Maître.

.

« -_**Et pourtant j'ai continué de vous torturer, toi et tes animaux de compagnie. N'est ce pas assez révélateur ?**_

**-**_Menteur._

_-**Combien de fois ai-je essayé de te tuer, Docteur ?** »_

.

Le brun ne répondit pas.

Le Maître avait souvent essayé en effet, mais ça c'était avant.

Et puis il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait, il s'était toujours contenté de lui faire du mal sans le tuer.

.

« -_**Si tu es toujours en vie c'est seulement parce que j'ai eut pitié de toi.**_

_**Et récemment parce que j'ai découvert un nouveau jeu très agréable grâce à toi. **_

_**Qui aurait pensé que le Docteur pouvait être aussi entreprenant ?**_»

.

Le blond approcha sa main du visage du brun, qui ne pouvait plus reculer à cause de ses liens.

Lorsque le parasite caressa presque tendrement son visage, il crut à un moment apercevoir le regard triste du Maître.

Mais la seconde d'après le regard était toujours aussi cruel.

Tellement froid.

Il n'était pas le Maître.

C'était ce que le Docteur se répétait en boucle dans sa tête.

Mais les paroles du parasite l'atteignaient tout de même de plein fouet.

Le blond écarta sa main et souri de toutes ses dents.

Il se releva sans quitter le brun des yeux.

.

« -_**J'aurais bien aimé jouer un peu plus longtemps avec toi Docteur, mais il faut que j'y aille, j'ai une armée à diriger.**_

-_Une…Armée ?_

**- _Et bien oui, tu as bien vu que le gaz c'est propagé à travers Londres non ?_**

-_Vous voulez dire que… Tout ses gens sont… ?_

-_**En mon pouvoir, tout à fait. Tu devrais le savoir Docteur, que j'aime diriger.**_»  
>.<p>

Le parasite lui fit un clin d'œil.

Il se détourna ensuite du brun, s'apprêtant à sortir de la cellule.

.

« -_Attendez !_

-_**…Oui ?**_

-_Vous ne m'avez pas répondu… _

-_**À quelle question ?**_

-_Le Maître… Est-il toujours là ? _»  
>.<p>

Le parasite s'arrêta de marcher.

Observant attentivement le brun une fois de plus.

Puis, le visage totalement dénué d'expression, il lui répondit.

.

« -_**… Qui sait ? **_»

.

Il partit ensuite, laissant le Docteur dans la pénombre et le froid.

Celui-ci finit par s'endormir au bout de quelques heures.

La peur et le stresse l'ayant vidé de toutes forces.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

« - _**Debout Docteur !**_ »

.

Le blond, un sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres, s'évertuait à secouer le Docteur.

Le brun émergea difficilement.

Grelottant, fatigué et affamé, il n'était vraiment pas en forme.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était coincé dans cette cellule.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait vu personne.

Cela faisait une semaine que le Maître n'était plus là.

.

« -_**Je t'ai apporté de quoi mangé ! Et de quoi te réchauffer aussi. Il ne faudrait pas que tu crèves maintenant, ça serait dommage.**_»  
>.<p>

Le parasite balança la couverture sur le Docteur et lui tendit un bol.

Remplit d'une chose qui devait être de la soupe.

Cependant il ne le saisit pas.

.

« -_**Il faut manger.**_

-_Qui me dit que ce n'est pas empoisonné ?_

-_**Personne, mais réfléchit, soit tu meurs de faim, sois tu peux peut être mourir empoisonné.**_

-_… J'ai pas vraiment le choix quoi._

- _**Oh si, personnellement je trouve le poison plus rapide. Alors, tu manges**__**? **_»

.

Le Docteur finit par saisir le bol.

Tremblant de fatigue.

Méfiant, il le porta à ses lèvres, sans cesser de fixer le blond.

Celui-ci le fixait en retour, avec un grand sourire satisfait.

Lorsque le brun eut finit de manger, il posa le bol au sol.

Toujours sans rompre le contact visuel.  
>.<p>

« -_**Comment te sens tu ?**_

-_Comme quelqu'un qui aurait passé une semaine dans un cachot humide._

_-__**… Tu ne ressens rien de spécial ? Pas de changement ?**_»

.

Le brun ne sut pas où le parasite voulait en venir jusqu'à ce qu'il sente de drôles de fourmillements dans les jambes.

Il le regarda, affolé, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Tout à coup il eut l'impression que tout son corps s'embrasait.

Criant de douleur il se mit à se débattre dans le vide.  
>.<p>

« -_Qu…est ce que… AAAAH ! Qu'est ce que… vous avez… fait ?_

-_**J'ai mis en route l'étape 2 du plan Docteur, je préfère te prévenir que ça va être un peu douloureux… **_

_**Oh ! Mais ça je pense que tu l'as constaté toi-même n'est ce pas ?**_»  
>.<p>

Le blond, sans un regard en arrière, sortit de la cellule.

Laissant le Docteur agonisant.

Celui-ci finit par s'évanouir au bout de quelques heures, ne supportant plus la douleur.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Deux jours plus tard, le parasite revint voir le Docteur.

Il le vit endormis pas terre, la couverture rejeter loin de lui.

Il alla chercher cette dernière pour couvrir son prisonnier frissonnant.

Ces derniers jours avaient vraiment dû être difficile pour lui.

Il se mit à caresser légèrement le visage du brun sans savoir pourquoi.

.

« -_**Hey Docteur, il est temps de se lever…**_

-_Huum… Maître laisse moi dormir…Encore cinq minutes…_ »

.

Le brun était apparemment encore trop endormi pour se rappeler de la situation dans laquelle il était.

Ressentant dans ses cœurs quelque chose qu'il reconnut comme de la douleur, le blond se recula.

Retirant sa main vivement, comme si il s'était brûlé.

Il n'était pas le Maître.

Il ne devait pas s'attacher au Docteur.

Il reprit donc un visage dur, sans émotion.

.

« -_**Désolé Docteur mais je ne peux pas te laisser dormir, aujourd'hui on démarre l'étape 3, l'étape finale. **_

_**Et c'est toi le principal acteur de ce plan.**_ »

.

À l'entente de ses mots le brun ouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

Se redressant vivement en s'éloignant du parasite.

Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire cruel avant de sortir une clé de sa poche.

Il attrapa le poignet du Docteur et le libéra de la chaîne.

Il l'aida ensuite à se lever.

Cependant le brun essaya de s'enfuir, mais le blond ne le laissa pas faire, lui cerclant la taille.

Il se débattit faiblement, n'ayant plus la force de se battre.

Le Docteur finit par se calmer.

.

« -_**Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir Docteur, aujourd'hui tu vas mourir.**_»

.

Ce qui choqua le brun, ce ne fut pas les paroles en elles mêmes, mais le ton douloureux qu'avait employé le parasite.

Celui-ci fit comme si de rien était.

Attrapant le Docteur qu'il balança sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate.

.

«-_Lâchez moi !_

-_**T'es trop faible pour marcher, ça sera plus pratique.**_

-_Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ?_

-_**Tu le verras bien assez tôt…**_ »

.

Le blond sortit de la cellule, tenant son précieux paquet sur l'épaule.

Il marcha quelques minutes dans un labyrinthe de couloirs sombres.

Puis tout à coup, une lumière blanche, artificielle, aveugla le brun.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'ils étaient dans une grande salle blanche.

Comme un grand laboratoire.

Le parasite le fit descendre de son épaule et le posa plus ou moins délicatement.

Le Docteur se retrouva assit sur une table d'autopsie.

Il eut quelques secondes d'incompréhension, puis voyant le regard déterminé que lui lançait l'autre, il paniqua et tenta de nouveau de s'enfuir.

Cependant le blond ne le laissa pas faire, il le plaqua contre la table métallique et attacha ses membres aux sangles qui s'y trouvaient.

Si bien que le brun ne pouvait plus faire un geste.

.

« -_Qu'est ce que vous allez me faire ?_

-_**… Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches.**_

-_Mais… Mais je suis sur une table d'autopsie !_

-_**Et ?**_

-_Et… Et ça me donne le droit de savoir ! _»  
>.<p>

Le parasite croisa les bras, haussant un sourcil.

Fixant le Docteur, incrédule.

Après quelques secondes il afficha un sourire en coin.

.

« -_**Depuis quand être attaché à une table d'autopsie te donne des droits ? **_

**-**_Depuis que je suis toujours vivant !_

-_**Plus pour longtemps Docteur**__._ »  
>.<p>

Le blond afficha un sourire sadique, faisant frissonner le brun d'appréhension.

Mais ses yeux étaient si tristes.

Le parasite ne devait pourtant pas ressentir ce genre d'émotions.

Si ?  
>.<p>

« -_Où… Où sont les autres ?_

-_**Les autres ?**_

-_Les Daleks, les Sontariens, les Slitheens et les Cyber men, où sont ils ?_

-_**Morts.**_

-_… Quoi ? _»  
>.<p>

Ils étaient morts ?

Impossible.

Tout simplement impossible.  
>.<p>

« -_Comment ça… Morts ?_

-_**Morts, Docteur ! Sans vie !**__**Tu sais ce que ça veut dire quand même !**_

-_Comment ?_

_-**Voyons Docteur, un peu d'imagination !**_

-_Vous… Vous les avez… Tué ?_

- _**Tu vois quand tu veux !**_

- _Mais… Pourquoi ? »_

Le blond le fixa droit dans les yeux.

Rendant mal à l'aise le brun.

Le parasite soupira, attrapa une chaise qu'il tira a lui et s'assit dessus.

Joignant ses mains devant ses lèvres, comme une parodie de prière.  
>.<p>

« -_**Pourquoi je les ai tué ? Question difficile, la réponse est tellement simple pourtant. **_

_**Je l'ai fait tout simplement pour préserver mon peuple Docteur.**_

-_Mais… De quoi ?_

-_**Nous sommes une race très ancienne, notre existence même remonte à la naissance de l'Univers. **_

_**Nous étions un peuple de guerriers, fières et invincibles ! Tu nous aurais vu Docteur, à cette époque reculée, **_

_**nous étions les maîtres de l'univers. Nous dominions tout…**_»  
>.<p>

Le parasite avait l'air perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Son expression était nostalgique, emprunte de tristesse.

Et, étrangement, le Docteur le comprenait.

Revoyant à travers lui sa propre souffrance, son propre passé.

.

« -_**Cependant, un jour nous avons finit par tomber sur plus fort que nous, une race plus jeune, **_

_**maîtrisant l'art de l'alchimie. Ils ont empoisonné l'eau et la nourriture. Les femmes sont devenues stériles, **_

_**notre peuple s'éteignait petit à petit. Et quand nous pensions que rien de pire ne pouvait arriver, nous avons commencé à muter. **_

_**Nous nous sommes retrouvé à l'état de conscience, sans autres formes que cette fumée que tu as vu. **_

_**Ne formant finalement plus qu'une seule masse.**_ »

.

La douleur et l'amertume étaient visibles sur le visage du blond.

De même que la colère qu'il s'efforçait à contenir.

Il soupira et reprit son récit.

.

« - _**Nous avons erré à travers le temps et l'espace pendant des millénaires Docteur. Cherchant par tout les moyens à récupérer un corps. **_

_**Nous avons développé une technique de parasitage. Celle que j'ai utilisé pour prendre possession du corps du Maître. **_

_**Cependant cette technique est très dangereuse pour le corps du possédé. Si nous ne quittons pas de nous même le corps, **_

_**au bout d'un moment celui-ci commence à pourrir et finit par mourir. Nous avons essayé pendant des siècles de vivre ainsi, **_

_**mais nous ne pouvons plus Docteur, mon peuple s'affaiblit, il perd l'envi de se battre pour survivre. **_

_**C'est pour cela que lorsque l'occasion c'est présentée, nous avons fait alliance avec vos ennemis. En échange de notre aide, **_

_**ils auraient pu vous tués. En échange de leur aide, nous avions un moyen de retrouver nos corps.**_ »

.

Le blond approcha lentement sa main du brun.

L'entremêlant à ses cheveux qu'il caressa doucement.

Le Docteur ne dit rien, attendant simplement la suite.

.

« - _**Mais tout ne c'est pas passé comme prévu. Je n'étais pas au courant pour la bombe. **_

_**Ils avaient prévu de nous détruire dès que nous aurions investit les corps des habitants de cette planète. **_

_**C'est le seul moyen de nous tuer Docteur, tuer le corps de l'ôte qu'on possède. Comme j'avais la mémoire du Maître, **_

_**à la seconde où j'ai investit son corps, j'ai tout compris. Dès que je t'ai amené à eux ils ont essayé de m'éliminer. **_

_**Mais j'ai été plus rapide… Le tournevis laser est très utile, je comprends pourquoi le Maître l'affectionne autant. **_

_**Bien qu'il le haïsse en parti aussi, puisque il t'a torturé avec. **_**» **

**.  
><strong>

Le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi le parasite lui avait confié la dernière partit.

Peut être était-ce parce qu'il allait mourir ?

Quoi qu'il en soit il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait lui faire exactement.

.

« - _Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait avaler ?  
><em>

**-_… Un produit destiné à transformer tes cellules en catalyseur, seul un seigneur du temps pouvait le supporter. _**

**_Lorsque j'enclencherais le processus, tes cellules vont se séparer et s'éparpiller pour rejoindre chacun de mes frères et sœurs. _**

**_Cela va fixer leur conscience aux corps qu'ils ont investit, définitivement. Et tu mourras…_**

**-**_… Et le Maître ?_

-_**Son corps sera mien**__. _»

.

Malgré son sourire triomphant, le parasite avait toujours l'air aussi triste.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-il cette expression alors qu'il avait gagné ?  
>.<p>

« -_Pourquoi êtes vous triste ?_

-**… **»  
>.<p>

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite, retirant lentement la main qui était toujours dans les cheveux brun.

Il se leva ensuite.

Toujours silencieux.

Menaçant.  
>.<p>

« -_**Qui a dit que j'étais triste ?**_

-_Personne mais…_

-_**Alors pourquoi me le demande tu ?**_

-_Vos… Vos yeux… _

-_**Quoi ?**_

-_Vos yeux sont… Si tristes… »_

Le parasite eut l'air légèrement surpris.

Il attrapa le plateau argenté ce trouvant a sa droite, faisant tombé les instruments chirurgicaux qui s'y trouvait.

Il observa son reflet à l'intérieur.

Ce qu'il y vit le choqua.

Tristes.

Ses yeux étaient tristes.

Fatigués.

Si fatigués.

Son visage traduisait à lui seul la lassitude qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de l'existence.

Il avait oublié.

Oublié que les expressions pouvaient se lire si facilement lorsque l'on possédait un corps.

Le blond reposa doucement le plateau.

Rencontrant le regard attentif du Docteur.

Il avait l'air inquiet pour lui.

Non.

Il devait être inquiet pour le Maître.  
>.<p>

« -_**Cela n'a aucune importance. Tu vas bientôt mourir de toute façon.**_

- _Est-ce que… Est-ce que je pourrais lui parler… Une dernière fois ?_

-_**… Pourquoi te ferais-je un tel privilège Docteur ?**_

-_… S'il vous plait… »_

Il ne devait pas.

Il ne devait pas accepter.

Même si le brun avait l'air si désespéré.

Si effrayé.

Il ne devait pas.

Il fallait se focaliser uniquement sur son peuple.

Son peuple qui attendait dehors d'être enfin libre.

D'enfin pouvoir retrouver un semblant d'existence.

Seulement son peuple.  
>.<p>

« - _Je veux seulement lui dire au revoir… S'il vous plait… _»  
>.<p>

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le parasite s'en voulait de faire souffrir quelqu'un.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, son cœur froid de guerrier se fissurait.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il abandonna momentanément ceux en quoi il croyait.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il céda.  
>.<p>

« - _**… Très bien, je vous laisse quelques minutes. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à tenter quoi que se soit.**_

-_… Merci. _»  
>.<p>

Le brun eut l'air soulagé et lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant.

Alors le parasite laissa la conscience du Maître refaire surface.

Surveillant tout de même qu'ils ne tentent rien.  
>.<p>

« -_… Maître ? »_

Le blond ne réagit pas tout de suite.

Après quelques secondes, il leva ses mains à hauteur du visage.

Les bougeant lentement.

L'air légèrement perdu.  
>.<p>

« -_ Maître ? _»  
>.<p>

Le blond releva la tête et fixa son regard sur le Docteur.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Il s'approcha précipitamment du brun qu'il commença à libérer.  
>.<p>

« -_Maître ! Arrête ne fais pas ça !_

-**Si je ne le fais pas tu vas mourir !**

- _Arrête ou il va reprendre le contrôle sur toi sans qu'on ait pu se dire au revoir ! _

_- _**Je le combattrais !**

_-Tu sais que tu ne peux pas Maître.»_

Le Maître se stoppa.

Affichant une expression de colère mêlée de douleur.

Il lâcha les sangles avec réticence.  
>.<p>

« - **Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça. Je ne veux pas que tu meures.**

- _Tout comme je ne veux pas que tu sois prisonnier de ton corps pour toujours._

-**… Je suis désolé. **

- _Désolé ? Pourquoi ?_

-**Pour ne pas t'avoir écouté, si je l'avais fait nous ne serions sûrement pas tombé dans ce piège.**

- _Arrête de te blâmer, ce n'est pas ta faute O.K ?_

- **Si… Et… Je suis désolé aussi pour… Pour tout ce que je t'ai fais sur le Valiant. **

-_ … Pourquoi tu t'excuses pour ça ?_

-**Parce que j'étais toujours là lorsque le parasite te parlait… J'ai vu à quel point tu étais blessé lorsqu'il a évoqué tout ça. Alors je… Je suis désolé.**

- _Arrête de t'excuser Maître, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour quoi que se soit._ »  
>.<p>

Le blond lui fit un sourire qui se voulait convaincu.

Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir fait souffrir le brun.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela n'est ce pas ?

Ils avaient peu de temps.

Si peu de temps pour se dire au revoir.

Pourquoi était-ce arrivé ?

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être enfin heureux ?

.

« _**Je vous laisse encore 1 minute. Dépêchez vous.**_ »

.

Le Maître eut l'impression de recevoir une douche froide.

Voyant qu'il avait fortement pâli le brun s'inquiéta.

.

« -_Maître ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

-**Nous avons moins d'une minute pour nous dire adieu Docteur.**

-_…_ »  
>.<p>

Le Docteur ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

Mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes.

.

« **Vous n'avez plus que 10 secondes.** »  
>.<p>

Non.

Il ne voulait pas.

Pas comme ça.

Pas sans lui avoir montré encore une fois.  
>.<p>

« -**Docteur ouvre ton esprit pour moi, j'arrive**.»  
>.<p>

Et avant que le brun n'est pu comprendre quoi que se soit, le blond posa rageusement son front contre le sien.

La seconde d'après il scellait précipitamment leurs lèvres alors qu'il portait ses doigts à ses tempes.

Le Docteur suffoqua.

Ressentant d'un coup des milliers de sentiments divers entrer violemment dans sa tête.

Tout ce que le Maître ressentait.

Tout ce que le Maître était.

Tout.

Leur conscience se mélangeait en une explosion d'émotions fortes.

Ils ne formèrent plus qu'un pendant de courtes secondes.

De magnifiques secondes.

Un « **Je t'aime** » soufflé douloureusement du bout des lèvres.

Puis le noir.

Puis le froid.

Puis plus rien.

Une impression de manque s'empara du brun.

Gémissant à la perte de la chaleur rassurante du Maître, il ouvrit les yeux.

Mais le Maître n'était plus là.

Seul le parasite se tenait en face de lui.

Le regard indéchiffrable.

.

« -_**J'espère que tu as profité Docteur. Cela ne se reproduira plus.**_ »

.

Une larme.

Une seule et unique larme.

Se fut tout ce que le brun s'accorda.

Il jeta un regard empli de défit au parasite.

Cependant il fut déstabilisé lorsque celui-ci essuya sa larme.

.

« _-__**Ce n'est pas contre toi Docteur, crois moi.**_ »  
>.<p>

Le blond se dirigea vers une grande machine, se trouvant juste en face de la table d'autopsie.

Si bien que le Docteur pouvait le voir.

Il était dos à lui.  
>.<p>

« -_**Je n'ai plus qu'à appuyer sur ce bouton et mon peuple revit**_. »  
>.<p>

Le brun sentit ses cœurs rater un battement.  
>.<p>

« -_**Je n'ai plus qu'à appuyer sur ce bouton, et nous pourrons enfin être de nouveau libre et heureux. »**_

Le brun sentit sa respiration s'accélérer.  
>.<p>

« **- **_**Je n'ai plus qu'à appuyer sur ce bouton, et tu meurs.**_ »  
>.<p>

Le brun ferma les yeux.

Il allait mourir.

Il avait peur.

Mais il ne pensait qu'à une chose.

Le Maître.

Le Maître.

Le Maître.

Alors il attendait.

Appréhendant la suite.

Mais rien ne se passait.

Alors il finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Et il vit que le parasite le regardait.

Apparemment en état de choc.

.

« -_**Pourquoi ?**_

-_… ?_

-_**Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à appuyer sur ce maudit bouton ? Pourquoi est ce que je m'inquiète pour toi ? Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?**_** »**

**.  
><strong>

Déstabilisé, le Docteur ne sut que répondre.

Il se contenta donc d'observer le blond.

Blond qui revint vers lui.

Le toisant et le dominant de toute la hauteur du Maître.

.

« **- **_**Que m'as-tu fait ?**_

-_… Je ne vous ai absolument rien fait._

- _**Mais pourquoi je … Je… Oh.**_ »

.

Le parasite eut l'air de comprendre quelque chose qui échappa totalement au brun.

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains.

Puis hurla de rage.

.

« -_**Comment est-ce arrivé ? Je m'étais pourtant protégé de ça !**_

-_Que… Vous arrive t-il ?_

**-_Il m'arrive, Docteur, que les foutus sentiments que le Maître a pour toi m'ont contaminé !_ **

-_Quoi ?_

-_**J'ai hérité de sa mémoire et aussi de… De…. De ÇA !**_

-_…_

_-__**Et maintenant je n'arrive pas à te tuer, même pour la survis de mon peuple ! **_**»**

**.  
><strong>

Le brun était légèrement sonné.

Il ne pensait pas que cela soit possible.

Bien que cela paraisse assez logique puisque ce type de possession laissait libre cours à toutes sortes d'émotions.

Mais il n'avait pas pensé que cela soit possible.

.

« -_Qu'allez vous faire à présent ?_

_-…__** Je vais m'obliger à appuyer sur ce putain de bouton Docteur. Même si cela doit me détruire. Mon peuple compte sur moi, **_

_**je ne peux pas les laisser tomber.**_** »**

**.  
><strong>

Le Docteur comprenait parfaitement la détermination et les motivations du parasite.

Mais il ne voulait vraiment pas mourir.

Il voulait vivre.

Avec le Maître.

Encore un peu.

Un tout petit peu.

Et alors que le blond se dirigeait de nouveau vers la machine, le brun eut un début de solution qui se formait doucement dans son esprit.

Pourquoi n'y avait t-il pas pensé avant ?

.

« -_Attendez !_

_-**Docteur, ne rend pas la tache plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est.**_

- _Mais je… J'ai peut être une solution._

_-**Une solution ?**_

- _… Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la chair** ?_

-_**La… Chair ?**_

-_Oui, cette matière dont on se sert dans le futur, recréant parfaitement le corps humain._

-_**Ca existe ?**_

-_Oui … Cela permettrait de ne faire aucune victime._

-_**Est-ce un piège Docteur ?**_

-_Non, S'il vous plait croyez moi. Je…. Je m'occuperais moi-même de vous rendre un corps._ »  
>.<p>

Le parasite avait l'air méfiant.

À tel point que le Docteur cru qu'il n'allait pas l'écouter.

Cependant le blond finit par se détendre.  
>.<p>

« - _**Tu ne me mens pas ?**_

-_Je vous assure que non._

-_**Tu nous aideras ?**_

- _Oui, à condition que vous laissiez les humains, le Maître et moi-même en paix._

_-__**… Je dois en parler aux autres, tu resteras là en attendant la fin des négociations.**_** »**

**.  
><strong>

Le Docteur hocha la tête.

En silence.

Le parasite sortit du laboratoire, le laissant seul.

Si cela marchait, ils étaient sauvés.

Le brun attendit plusieurs heures.

Luttant contre la fatigue pour ne pas s'endormir.

Et enfin, le blond revint.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

« -_**Docteur t'es sûr de toi ?**_

-_Oui ne vous inquiétez pas c'est sans danger, enfin si vous ne vous exposez pas à des risques inutiles… _

_Après tout, ces corps sont aussi fragiles que des corps humains !_ »

.

Le Docteur continuait d'examiner les corps qu'il avait crée à partir d'ADN déjà existant.

Il les avait juste modifié assez pour donner une nouvelle identité à chaque corps.

Recréer une espèce entière était un travail des plus fastidieux.

Cela n'avait pas été facile, même pour un Timelord.

.

« -_**Ces corps ne vont pas finir par pourrir et nous rejeter ?**_

-_Non, cette réaction était déclenchée par la présence d'une conscience déjà existante et qui combattait votre présence. Comme ces corps sont neufs, _

_vides, vos consciences pourront les posséder sans problème. Elles s'y fixeront et vous ne pourrez plus changer d'enveloppe corporelle._

_-_**…**_ »_

_.  
><em>

Le parasite fixa le brun un long moment.

Le regard perçant.

Cherchant à savoir si c'était la vérité.

.

«- _Vous ne me croyez pas ?_

_-**…L'avenir de mon peuple repose sur toi.**_

**- **_Je sais. Faites moi confiance._

_-__**… Je te fais confiance depuis le début. Sinon nous ne serions pas ici.**_** »**

**.  
><strong>

Le brun ressentit un mélange de fierté et d'appréhension.

L'avenir d'un peuple…

Il avait déjà eut l'avenir d'un peuple entre les mains.

Un peuple.

Son peuple.

Et il avait fait en sorte que son peuple n'ait plus d'avenir.

Il comprenait le blond.

Si les Seigneurs du temps n'avaient pas mal tourné, il aurait voulu les sauver.

Réellement.

Mais maintenant il était trop tard.

Et il ne restait plus que lui.

Lui et le Maître.

Eux.

Ensemble.

C'était tout ce qui comptait à présent.

Alors il ferait tout pour préserver ce « nous » qu'il avait construit avec le Maître.

Parce qu'après tout, malgré tout le temps écoulé, cela avait toujours été un « nous » avec lui.

Qu'ils soient amis ou ennemis.

Toujours.  
>.<p>

« **- **_**Si tout fonctionne comme prévu, tu le retrouvera bientôt**_**.** »

.

Surpris le Docteur cessa l'examen des corps et releva la tête.

Il rencontra le regard attentif du parasite.

Après quelques secondes à se fixer, le brun lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait assurer.

Ça allait marcher.

Ça devait marcher.

Il rangea son tournevis sonique.

.

« -_Je pense que tout est en ordre._

-_**… Je vais prévenir mon peuple. **_»

.

Le brun hocha la tête silencieusement.

Regardant le blond s'éloigner jusqu'au coin de la salle ou se tenait la fumée violette.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

La fumée volant paresseusement derrière lui.

.

« -_**Nous sommes prêts, Docteur.**_

-_… Parfait. Prenez place. _»

.

La fumée se posa sur les corps.

Se contentant de rester ainsi en attendant le signal.

Le parasite se tourna vers le Docteur.

Il ne dit rien.

Le brun le considéra un instant.

Puis…

.

« -_Très bien. Allons-y ! _»

.

La fumée se mit à s'animer.

Se divisant en plusieurs nuages qui s'infiltrèrent dans les corps.

Le blond fixa une dernière fois le Docteur.

Lui fit un sourire.

Et quitta le corps du Maître pour investir un nouveau corps.

Le Maître s'effondra à l'instant même ou le parasite s'en alla.

Le brun se précipita pour le réceptionner.

S'assurant qu'il allait bien.

Puis il se concentra de nouveau sur les corps.

Il y eut quelques minutes d'un calme pesant.

Et enfin les corps commencèrent à bouger.

Celui du Maître s'anima aussi entre ses bras.

.

« _-Maître ?_ »

.

Le blond ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Sa vision d'abord floue avait finit par s'affiner jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse le Docteur.

Il essaya de se relever mais le brun le retint.

Alors il se rallongea, profitant de sa présence.

.

« -_Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

**-… Oui.**

-_Pas de changement notable ?_

- **Non je ne crois pas. »**

.

Le brun eut l'air soulager.

Il caressa tendrement les cheveux blonds.

Osant enfin respirer.

Il avait eut peur.

Si peur.

.

« -**On est où ?**

-_Tu ne te souviens pas ?_

-**Euh… Non.** »

.

Voyant le brun commencer à paniquer à propos de sa santé, le blond essaya de calmer le jeu.

Ou pas.

C'est que le Docteur avait souvent tendance à paniquer pour rien lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui.

.

« - **Calme toi Docteur, laisse moi le temps d'émerger. **

-_Mais tout à l'heure tu t'es souvenu tout de suite !_

-**Tout à l'heure on allait mourir. D'ailleurs… C'est ça l'Enfer ? Je m'attendais à une déco plus sympa quand même ! **

**Même pas une petite flamme ? Pas de mecs en pleine séance de torture ? Et les gens là ? **

**Ils ont l'air tellement paumé qu'on se croirait dans la série « 4400 » ! Et le pire ! C'est CA ! C'est quoi ce mur tout décrépi ? **

**Je pensais qu'ils avaient un peu plus de goût en Enfer, j'exige de voir le grand patron! Je vais lui apprendre comment géré son business moi ! **

-_…_

-**Ben quoi ?**

-_On est pas mort Maître._

-**Ah.** **Bon ben…. Si j'ai bien compris, ce n'est pas maintenant que je dirigerais les Enfers ?**

-_… T'es sûr que tu vas bien ?»_

.

Le blond le regarda avec tellement de sérieux que le brun s'inquiétait vraiment pour sa santé mentale qui était déjà – avouons le – bien atteinte.

Le Maître lui fit un grand sourire.

.

« -**C'est incroyable comment tu peux être crédule quand t'es inquiet.**

-_Maître !_

-**Aww Mon nom, répète le encore ! »**

.

Le Docteur lâcha le Maître qui s'écrasa au sol puis afficha une moue boudeuse.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire malgré son rendez-vous imprévu avec le sol.

Il se releva, chancelant.

Puis il sorti un mouchoir blanc de sa poche arrière qu'il se mit à brandir et à secouer devant le visage du brun.

Le tout avec une expression très solennelle.

.

« -**Je demande l'armistice mon général !** »

.

Le brun essaya d'échapper vaillamment au mouchoir mais n'y parvint pas.

Avec une moue blasée, il fixa le Maître.

Essayant de ne pas manger le malheureux bout de tissu pendant qu'il essayait de parler.

.

« - _Raaaah !_ _Ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu t'es fait voler ton corps par un parasite, et… -repose ce truc - …Et lorsque tu le récupères enfin, _

_t'es encore plus chiant que d'habitude !_

**-Ben je me rattrape, ça fait plus d'une semaine que je ne t'ai pas emmerdé ! C'est long, une semaine ! Et puis faut bien détendre l'ambiance quoi !**

** No stress Docteur, je vais bien, alors calme toi. Zen. Respire. Ouvre tes chats… Euh… Tes chakras.**

-_C'est pas une raison ! En plus je suis parfaitement calme !_ _Et-arrête-avec-ce-mouchoir _!** »**

.

Le blond arrêta d'embêter le Docteur et rangea le mouchoir dans sa poche.

Riant d'amusement.

Puis voyant que le brun faisait toujours la tête, il lui fit un sourire gêné et l'enlaça pour se faire pardonner.

Le brun se contenta de rester immobile.

.

« -**Tu m'as manqué~ »**

.

Agréablement surpris, le brun finit par lui rendre son étreinte.

Ils virent alors approcher un homme.

Les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc.

Les yeux gris acier.

Ils surent tout de suite qui il était.

.

« - _**Tu as respecté ta promesse Docteur.**_

-_Vous en avez douté?_

- _**Jamais.**_ »

.

Ils changèrent un petit sourire complice.

Le Maître se racla la gorge, signalant sa présence.

Fusillant l'autre du regard.

Le parasite se tourna vers lui.

Le contemplant quelques longues secondes.

.

« -_**Étant donné que je sais tout de toi, je sais que ça risque d'être inutile mais… Je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir pris ton corps.**_

- **Si tu sais tout de moi, tu crois vraiment que c'est pour ça que j'ai envi de te réduire en bouilli informe et sanguinolente ? **

**-**_Maître !_

_-_**Reste en dehors de ça Docteur. »**

.

Le Maître repoussa le brun et lança un regard meurtrier au parasite.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas.

Irritant ainsi le Maître.

_._

_« -_**Répond !**

-_**… Non, évidemment. Seul le fait que j'ai attenté à la vie du Docteur te met en colère. **_

-**Donc si tu me connais aussi bien que tu le dis, tu sais que je ne peux pas laisser passer ça ?**

**-_Vas-tu me tuer ?_**

- **…Si c'était bien mon intention, que ferais tu ?**

-_**… Je te laisserais faire, à la seule condition que tu ne touches pas à mon peuple.**_

-**Très bien.**

-_Maître ?_ »

.

Le Docteur essaya de comprendre les intentions du blond.

Ayant peur de ce qui risquait de suivre.

Mais il ne lui accorda pas un regard.

.

« -_Maître ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?_

- **Restes là Docteur.**

- _Maître ?_

-**J'ai dit reste là. S'il te plait. Ca ne sera pas long.**

-_Qu'est ce qui ne sera pas long ?_

**-…**

-_Maître ? _»

.

Le blond entraîna le parasite dans un coin de la salle.

Et d'un signe de tête ce dernier ordonna à son peuple d'empêcher le Docteur d'intervenir.

Ils se placèrent autour du brun.

Le Docteur ne pouvait que regarder les deux hommes s'éloigner.

Mais à sa grande surprise, le Maître n'attaqua pas.

Se contentant de discuter avec l'autre.

Cela dura quelques longues minutes.

Quelques longues minutes d'attente angoissée.

Et enfin ils revinrent.

Le parasite avait l'air assez déstabilisé, presque horrifié.

Il fit signe à son peuple qui laissa enfin le brun bouger.

.

« - **Fais pas cette tête Docteur. Tout va bien, n'est ce pas ?**

- _**En… En effet. »**_

.

Le brun ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Le Maître lui fit un regard signifiant qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

Alors le Docteur hocha doucement la tête, ne sachant comment se comporter.

.

« -**Bien, Docteur il me semble qu'a présent nous devons leur trouver un endroit habitable n'est ce pas ?**

-_Euh… Oui. Oui bien sûr._

- **Et bien ne traînons pas.**

-_O…Ok. Allons-y._ »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le Docteur les avait conduit sur une planète déserte.

Très semblable à la terre.

C'était l'heure des adieux.

.

« -_Bien, je crois que cette planète est exactement ce qu'il vous faut. L'environnement est très stable et aucun explorateur ne viendra avant des milliers d'années._

-_**C'est parfait Docteur, merci.**_

- _Ah mais non voyons c'est normal._ »

.

Le brun offrit un sourire radieux à l'assemblée.

Mais comme visiblement le Maître s'impatientait, il décida de se dépêcher.

Son sourire devint désolé cette fois.

.

« -_Il est temps de se dire adieu maintenant._

-_**… Oui.**_

-… _N'ayez pas l'air si inquiet, je suis sûr qu'à partir de maintenant tout ira bien._

-…_**Je te fais confiance. »**_

.

Le parasite n'avait pourtant pas l'air tout a fait heureux.

Une ombre d'inquiétude subsistait dans ses yeux.

Le Docteur hésita un instant.

Puis il s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça.

Ne s'occupant pas du fait que son interlocuteur, choqué, se raidisse, ou bien que le Maître émette un grognement mécontent.

.

« -_Bonne chance pour la suite._

-_**Merci infiniment Docteur, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous.**_

-_C'est naturel. »_

.

Le brun se détacha de lui.

Il fit un dernier au revoir à tout ceux présent.

Puis retourna au TARDIS avec le Maître.

Ce dernier passa la porte sans même se retourner.

En revanche, le Docteur, lui, se retourna une dernière fois.

.

« _-Hey ! Puis je vous demander quelque chose ?_

-_**… Oui bien sûr.**_

- _Comment vous appelez vous ?_

-_**… **__**Nadeiatsa*****_

- _Nadeiatsa ? Oh c'est brillant ! Ce nom vous va à merveille ! Et bien, adieu Nadeiatsa !_

-_**Adieu Docteur.**_ »

.

Et c'est avec un sourire éblouissant que le brun remonta dans le TARDIS.

Rejoignant le Maître qui était accoudé aux commandes.

Une expression quelque peu agacée sur le visage.

.

« - _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _»

.

Le brun eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un pas dans sa direction que le blond lui sauta dessus.

L'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Laissant le Docteur haletant.

Mais la voix menaçante du Maître le réveilla aussitôt.

.

« -**Tu n'as pas intérêt à me tromper avec cette vermine.**

-_Que… Quoi ? Non mais ça ne va pas ? Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ?_

- **Parce qu'il est attiré par toi et que tu n'avais qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'il soit à tes pieds !**

-_Qu… T'es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?_

-**...**  
>-<em>Même si il était attiré par moi -ce qui n'est pas le cas !- je ne serais pas parti avec lui !<em>

-**Bien sûr que si c'est le cas ! Pourquoi avait t'il l'air si horrifié à ton avis ? La seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai laissé en vie après tout ça, **

**c'est que j'ai trouvé un moyen bien plus douloureux et pénible que de le tuer dans d'atroces souffrances ! **

**Maintenant il est obligé de vivre sans toi pour l'éternité. On ne le reverra PLUS JAMAIS.**

-_ … Maître ?_

-**QUOI ?**

-_… Tu ne serais pas en train de me faire une crise de jalousie là ?_

-**Que je… QUOIII ? Mais… Mais non! Jamais de la vie enfoiré de hérisson ! Faut arrêter de fumer tes bananes là ! »**

.

Le brun ouvrit grands les yeux.

Incrédule.

Puis éclata de rire.

.

« **-… Pourquoi tu te marres ? Y'a rien de drôle !**

-_Si, toi !_ »

.

Et il repartit dans un grand éclat de rire.

Se faisant fusiller du regard par le Maître qui n'appréciait pas trop d'être la raison de l'hilarité du Docteur.

Il lui ravit donc violemment les lèvres.

Provoquant un gémissement étouffé qui lui plaisait beaucoup plus que le rire amusé qu'il avait entendu jusqu'à présent.

.

« -**Si tu continu de te foutre de ma gueule je vais devoir te punir Docteur.**

-_Oh ? J'attends de voir !_

-**Tu me provoques ?**

-_Qui sait ?_

-**… Très bien tu l'auras voulu. **

**-**_… Qu'est ce que tu… Oi ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite !_»

.

Le Maître ne prêta pas attention aux protestations du Docteur et le balança comme un vulgaire sac à patate sur son épaule,

comme l'avait fait le parasite un peu avant.

L'emmenant dans le labyrinthe de couloir du TARDIS.

Quand enfin le blond le posa à terre, se fut pour le déshabiller rapidement.

Le brun se débattit faiblement.

Il eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'il se fit poussé dans la douche où un jet d'eau froide l'accueillit.

.

« -_AAAAH ! NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS ! C'EST FROID CRÉTIN !_

-**Je t'avais dit que je te punirais Docteur~**

- _Ah oui ?_ »

.

Le blond fut un moment déstabilisé par le sourire purement sadique du brun.

Et c'est tout naturellement que le Docteur en profita pour le tiré à lui.

Le Maître poussa un grognement au contact de l'eau gelée et le fusilla du regard.

.

« -_Chacun son tour. Tu vois à quel point c'est désagréable ?_

_-_**Oh ça c'est parce que je porte encore mes vêtements Docteur, contrairement à toi.**

_-… Quoi ? _»

.

Le Maître pouffa légèrement de rire devant le visage gêné du Docteur qui venait apparemment de pleinement prendre conscience qu'il était lui-même nu.

Le blond régla alors l'eau de manière à ce qu'elle soit plus chaude.

Puis il retira son sweat, son t-shirt et son jean.

Son boxer suivit peu de temps après.

Provoquant le fort rougissement du brun qui ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le corps du blond.

Le Maître lui offrit un sourire amusé puis attrapa la bouteille de shampoing.

Il s'en étala sur les mains puis la tendit au brun qui en fit de même.

Le blond s'approcha un peu plus du Docteur qui se mit à fortement rougir lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur son corps et commença à le frictionner

tranquillement avec le produit.

.

« -_M…Maître ?_

-**Hm ? Oui Docteur ?**

-_Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

- **Et bien je t'aide à te laver bien sûr !**

-_J… Je peux très bien le faire tout seul…_

- **Mais cela serait moins agréable que si c'est moi qui le fais non ?**

-_Mais je…_

-**Tu peux me le faire aussi si tu veux~ **»

.

Le brun, rougissant un peu plus devant son sourire mi carnassier mi amusé, posa délicatement ses mains sur le torse du Maître.

L'air satisfait, le blond reprit ce qu'il faisait.

Caressant les épaules du brun, descendant sur son torse pendant que les mains du Docteur entreprenaient quelques mouvements timides sur le sien.

Puis à son grand étonnement, le blond s'agenouilla devant lui.

Lui jetant un regard bouillant.

.

« -**Quelque chose ne va pas Docteur ? **

_-N…Non. _»

.

Le brun dût fermer les yeux pour s'empêcher d'avoir des pensées peu chastes

Ce qui fut un échec.

D'autant plus que le Maître s'était rapproché un peu plus et frictionnait ses jambes.

Commençant par les pieds et remontant petit à petit.

Lentement.

Trop lentement.

Le Docteur se mordit fortement les lèvres lorsque le blond caressa ses cuisses.

S'approchant d'une zone très sensible.

Trop sensible.

Puis le Maître se releva tranquillement.

Plongeant son regard dans celui déstabilisé du Docteur.

Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le blond le retourna et le plaqua contre le mur de la douche.

Frictionnant à présent son dos.

Les mains du Maître descendirent encore puis se plaquèrent sur les fesses du brun, qui se cambra.

.

« -_Aah~_

- **Tu vois que c'est plus agréable ainsi~ **»

.

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le corps du Maître se serrait contre son dos.

Il put ainsi sentir qu'il n'était pas le seul à réagir.

Le blond passa ses mains sur son torse.

Puis descendit.

Puis se stoppa.

Puis s'éloigna.

Provoquant ainsi l'incompréhension du Docteur

.

«- _Maître ?_

-**Je crois que tu peux finir tout seul Docteur.**»

.

Le blond remit un peu de produit sur ses doigts et se lava.

Il sortit ensuite de la douche, attrapa une serviette, et se dirigea vers la porte.

.

« -_Maître ?_

_-_**Oui Docteur ?**

**-**_J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?_

**-Oh non pas du tout.**

**-**_Alors pourquoi tu…_

-** Rejoins moi dans la chambre tout à l'heure~ **»

.

Le Maître lui fit un clin d'œil et referma la porte derrière lui.

Laissant en plan une fois encore un Docteur frustré.

Ce dernier soupira, puis régla l'eau de manière à se qu'elle soit froide.

Il avait bien besoin de se changer les idées…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lorsque le Docteur entra dans la chambre, il n'aperçut pas le Maître.

Il resserra la serviette qu'il avait nouée autour de sa taille et s'avança un peu plus à l'intérieur.

.

« -_Maître ? Tu es là ? _»

.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

Si bien que le brun commençait à penser que le blond lui avait posé un lapin.

Mais soudain, la porte se referma derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Et des bras vinrent se poser posséssivement autour de lui.

.

* * *

><p><strong>LEMON<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

« -**Oui Docteur?**

-_J'ai cru que tu étais encore parti…_

- **Oh mais je ne l'aurais fait pour rien au monde.**

-_Tu l'as bien fait les autres fois._

-**Oui, mais les autres fois tu ne m'avais pas promis de faire tout ce que je voudrais~**

**-**_Qu… Quoi ?_

**- Voyons Docteur, tu n'as pas oublié quand même ?** »

.

Le Docteur se sentit devenir écarlate.

Il avait effectivement oublié ce détail, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais apparemment le blond s'en était souvenu à sa place.

.

« -**Hum… Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? ~ »**

Le Maître prit un air concentré tout en laissant ses mains dériver vers le nœud de la serviette du Docteur.

Serviette qui ne tarda pas à tomber aux pieds du brun qui se sentit rougir un peu plus.

Le blond se mit à caresser son torse distraitement.

Réfléchissant à toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui avec un grand sourire, alors que le Docteur se cambrait légèrement contre lui.

.

« -**Oh je sais, j'ai une vengeance à prendre.**

-_Une… Une vengeance ?_

-**Tu vas très vite comprendre Docteur. ~ »**

Et sans plus attendre, le Maître poussa le brun dans le lit.

Alors que le Docteur allait se relever, ayant entendu le bruit suspect d'un tiroir qui s'ouvre, il n'en eut pas le temps.

Le blond s'empara de ses mains et lui grimpa dessus, le chevauchant.

Lorsqu'il entendit un « CLIC » significatif, et constata qu'il lui était impossible de bouger les bras, il comprit ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le Maître l'avait menotté au lit.

.

«-_Euh…_

-**Qu'y a-t-il Docteur ? Des objections ?**

- _N… Non._

-**Tu m'en voit ravi~ »**

**.  
><strong>

Le blond, armé d'un sourire digne du Cheshire Cat, se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément.

Lorsqu'il cassa le baiser, il fut fier de constater que le brun réagissait au moins autant que lui.

Il caressa le torse du Docteur, descendant jusqu'à son ventre.

Mordillant son cou.

.

« -_Aah~_** »**

.

Lorsqu'il entendit le gémissement à peine étouffé qu'avait laissé échapper sa victime consentante, le Maître se redressa avec un sourire carnassier.

Se léchant les lèvres tout en dévorant le brun du regard.

Il tira sur sa propre serviette qu'il lança non loin, dévoilant son corps au Docteur.

Notant avec amusement le regard admiratif et désireux qu'il suscitait.

.

« -**Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant~ **»

.

Le blond donna un coup de bassin, faisant frotter leur membre l'un contre l'autre.

Le Docteur ne pu s'empêcher de gémir et de se cambrer.

Puis il détourna le regard, gêné.

Faisant un peu plus sourire le Maître qui le trouvait adorable.

.

« - **Huum… La dernière fois j'avais déjà remarqué que tu étais plutôt sensible~ Tu ne m'en voudra pas si j'en profite ?~**

-_Maître ?_ »

.

Le brun avait l'air légèrement inquiet.

Le blond de répondit pas.

Il plongea dans son cou qu'il mordit juste assez pour le faire gémir.

Silencieusement il saisit le membre du Docteur et entama un vas et vient excessivement lent.

Faisant se cambrer le brun, dont le gémissement fut étouffé par les lèvres du Maître sur les siennes.

.

« - _Plus… Plus vite…Aah... _

-**Seulement si tu me supplie Docteur~**

**-**_Mais… Je… Aaaah~_

_-_**Supplie moi~**

-_Je…Aah… Je t'en supplie ! »_

.

Amusé par l'expression mi-exaspérée mi-désireuse du brun, le blond accéléra significativement les mouvements de sa main.

Ce qui eut pour conséquence immédiate de faire crier le brun de surprise et de plaisir.

Le Maître l'observa attentivement, le trouvant magnifique.

Le Docteur se cambrait sous lui, haletant, gémissant, les joues rougissantes de plaisir et les yeux mi-clos.

Tout en le priant de ne pas arrêter.

Un véritable appel au viol.

Il s'empara des lèvres du brun tout en continuant de la caresser.

L'amenant au sommet du plaisir.

.

« -_Aah… AAaah ! ~ »_

.

Le Docteur avait finit par se tendre, jouissant dans la main du blond.

Ce dernier amena lentement sa main à ses lèvres, sans cesser de fixer le brun.

Puis avec un sourire purement sadique, il se mit à la lécher lentement.

Riant intérieurement de l'effet apparemment hypnotique qu'il avait sur lui.

.

« -**Hum … Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?** »

.

Le Docteur piqua un fard monumental.

Faisant rire le Maître qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

Lorsqu'il en eut finit avec sa main, le blond, toujours à cheval sur le brun, donna un coup de bassin vers l'avant.

Faisant gémir le Docteur qui tira sur ses liens.

Ce dernier était frustré d'être attaché.

Et le Maître s'en rendait bien compte.

.

« - **Quelque chose ne va pas Docteur ?**_ »_

.

Le brun détourna la tête en rougissant.

Le Maître pouffa légèrement de rire devant la mine boudeuse qu'il avait adopté.

Il lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux, le faisant bouder un peu plus.

Il était décidément trop mignon pour son propre bien.

Le sourire carnassier du blond était de retour.

Il se pencha vers la table de chevet et saisit quelque chose.

Le Docteur l'interrogea du regard.

Puis la seconde d'après il se mit à gémir lorsque le Maître bougea de nouveau contre lui.

.

« - **Docteur, je veux que tu me dise ce que tu veux**_**~ »**_

.

Voyant enfin la clé que le blond agitait devant lui, le brun comprenait où il voulait en venir.

Mais il ne voulait pas céder si facilement.

.

« -**Supplie moi et je le ferai** »

.

Le Maître paraissait très amusé par la situation.

Avoir le Docteur menotté sous lui, s'empêchant de gémir alors qu'il le narguait avec la clé tout en se frottant sensuellement contre lui lui plaisait énormément.

Il se pencha et lui mordilla l'oreille gauche.

.

« -**Tu as dis que tu ferais tout ce que je veux, reviendrais tu sur ta parole Docteur ?**

-_Je… Ah ! N… Non…_

-**Alors fais ce que je te demande**

_**-**Je… Je t'en pris… Ah… Dé… Détache moi…S'il te plait… Aah »_

.

Aux yeux du Maître, le brun était tout simplement à croquer.

Il lui sauta littéralement dessus, l'embrassant sauvagement alors qu'il le libérait un peu à l'aveuglette.

Lorsque le Docteur fut libre, il passa ses mains autour du cou du blond, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

.

« -**Tu vois quand tu veux, c'est quand même mieux comme ça non ?** »

.

Pour toute réponse le Docteur l'embrassa.

Le Maître sourit puis attrapa la main du brun.

La guidant jusqu'à son torse.

Puis plus bas.

Ne le quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde avant de voir ses joues se colorer doucement.

Lorsque leurs mains eurent atteint leurs virilités dressées, le blond se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille du Docteur.

.

« - **Ensemble** »

.

Le brun répondit par une légère plainte d'abord, puis acquiesça docilement.

Ils saisirent leurs membres, ensemble.

Puis s'infligèrent un lent vas et vient régulier.

Les faisant doucement haleter.

Le blond posa sa tête contre l'épaule du Docteur.

Laissant échapper quelques gémissements.

Très vite la lenteur qu'ils avaient adoptée devint insupportable pour le brun.

Mais la vitesse était dirigée par le Maître.

.

« -_Je… Ah… S'il te plait…_

-**Hmm**** Oui, Docteur ?**

-_P…Plus …Haaan__ »_

.

Souriant dans le cou du brun, qu'il mordilla, le blond accéléra le mouvement, ce qui les fit gémir encore plus.

Avec son autre main le Maître caressa le torse du Docteur.

Taquinant ses perles de chairs qu'il lécha ensuite.

Adorant chaque son qui sortait de la bouche du brun.

.

« -_…Aah… En… Encore… Aaaah__ »_

.

Le Maître, en bon sadique qu'il était, força le brun à ralentir ses caresses.

Étouffant son cri de frustration avec ses lèvres.

Mais il finit tout de même par accélérer, n'en pouvant plus lui aussi.

Alternant les mouvements brusques, puis plus doux.

S'empêchant de venir pour profiter de l'expression du Docteur.

Lorsque le brun se tendit une dernière fois sous lui, avant de jouir dans un long cri de plaisir, le blond se laissa aller lui aussi.

La vue du visage du Docteur l'ayant presque emmené à elle seule au sommet du plaisir.

Le Maître se laissa doucement tomber sur le brun puis nicha sa tête au creux de son cou.

Respirant son odeur qu'il trouvait tellement apaisante.

Lorsque sa respiration redevint calme, le blond reprit sa position assise sur le Docteur.

Il essuya le fruit de leur jouissance avec sa serviette qui traînait sur le lit, puis observa tranquillement le brun qui reprenait lentement ses esprits.

Affichant inconsciemment un sourire attendri.

.

« - **Hey Docteur, je n'en ais pas encore finit avec toi**_**~ »**_

.

Le Docteur émit un léger gémissement puis passa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond, l'attirant doucement vers lui.

Ce dernier se pencha et s'empara des lèvres du brun qui ne put que gémir sous l'assaut.

Il se frotta langoureusement contre le Maître, l'allumant un peu plus.

Le regard brûlant de désir, le blond se recula jusqu'à se retrouver entre les jambes du Docteur.

Affichant un sourire sadique, il alla mordiller gentiment une cuisse qu'il lécha ensuite pour se faire pardonner.

Lorsqu'il approcha ses lèvres du membre du brun, il observa attentivement son visage.

Appréciant de le voir rougir au fur et à mesure et heureux de constater que sa respiration se faisait difficile.

Il souffla doucement sur sa virilité, faisant en sorte que le Docteur se tende sous lui et le supplie du regard.

.

« - **Tu sais quoi faire Docteur**

-_…Je…S… S'il te plait…_

-**S'il te plait quoi ? Que veux tu ?**

**-**_Je… _»

.

Le brun se mordit les lèvres doucement en détournant le regard, ses joues encore plus rouge.

Le Maître ne put empêcher un sourire purement carnassier de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Son Docteur était absolument irrésistible.

.

« -**Alors ?** »

.

Voyant que le brun était trop gêné pour formuler sa demande, le blond afficha un air amusé.

Toute son assurance de la dernière fois avait disparue.

Pour son plus grand plaisir.

Se reconcentrant sur son brun, il vit que celui-ci n'avait pas dérougi.

Affrontant timidement son regard.

Et lorsqu'il l'entendit lui murmurer un petit « s'il te plait », avec un regard digne du Chat Potté, le Maître se retint de justesse de lui sauter dessus.

Le Docteur était définitivement trop mignon.

Le blond lécha la virilité du brun sur toute la longueur.

.

«- _Aaaah !_

-**Dit mon nom.**

-_M… Maître !»_

.

La respiration du Maître se bloqua.

Le Docteur avait à peine soufflé son nom, mais sa voix était si désespérée que ce fut comme si il avait crié.

Léchant de nouveau le membre tendu devant lui, le blond plongea son regard dans celui de sa victime consentante.

.

« -**Encore.**

-_Haan… Maître !_

-**Plus fort !** »

.

Et avant que le brun n'ait réussi à parler de nouveau, le blond le prit en bouche.

Le faisant se cambrer violemment, si bien que le Maître dût lui maintenir les hanches.

.

« -_AAaah MAAAÎÎÎTRE !__**~ »**_

.

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, le blond entama un rythme soutenu.

Jouant avec le corps du brun.

S'amusant à le combler pour mieux le frustrer ensuite.

Dés que le Docteur s'approchait de la délivrance, le Maître ralentissait excessivement ses mouvements.

Le faisant crier de frustration.

.

« _-Maître ! S'il te plait… L… Laisses moi … Aaah ! ~_

-**Hum ?**

- _Aah …S'il te plait !_

-**Supplie moi.**

-_J… Je t'en prie Aah… Laisses moi jouir_ ! _Aaah ~ Maîîître~»_

.

Ne pouvant décemment pas dire non à une demande ainsi formulée et à ces gémissements désespérés, le Maître obtempéra.

Le Docteur passa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux du blond qui le laissa imposer un rythme.

Le Maître accéléra donc ses mouvements de vas et vient et, voyant que le brun était au bord de la jouissance,

se mit à gémir indécemment autour de sa virilité.

Autant pour le faire succomber à la sensation sur son membre qu'à la vision qu'il offrait.

Le Docteur ne tint pas longtemps sous ce traitement.

Il se cambra une dernière fois, criant le nom de son amant.

Ce dernier se lécha sensuellement les lèvres, puis lui embrassa tendrement le ventre, remontant jusqu'à une perle de chair qu'il mordilla paresseusement.

Finissant par aller embrasser le brun qui haletait doucement.

.

« - **Serais-tu déjà à bout de force Docteur ?**

-_Je… Non, pas encore…_

-**Oh tu m'en vois ravi**_ »_

.

Le Maître pressa son membre contre celui du brun.

Gémissant sourdement à ce contact alors que le Docteur se tendait.

Le blond passa sa langue sur son oreille, puis sa mâchoire.

Dirigeant ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou avant de mordre tendrement.

Il plaça un genou entre les jambes du brun afin de le stimuler de nouveau, ce qu'il parvint à faire assez vite.

.

« -**Hum qu'est ce que je pourrais bien te demander maintenant ?**

-_Aaah ! Haaaa~_

- **Voyons Docteur, tu pourrais t'exprimer clairement tout de même **

- _Tout…Aaah… Tout ce que tu veux…. Aaw~ Maaaîîître~ »_

.

Le Maître se retint de nouveau de sauter sur le Docteur.

Il était vraiment trop tentant comme ça.

Et prononcer son nom ainsi, à croire qu'il ne voyait pas l'effet que ça lui faisait.

D'ailleurs ça devait être cela, le brun était tellement perdu dans le plaisir qu'il ne remarquait même pas qu'il réveillait le loup,

et que le loup était plus que prêt à dévorer le pauvre petit agneau.

Il se força au calme, respira lentement puis récupéra son air amusé.

Un sourire carnassier se dessinant petit à petit en même temps qu'une idée lui apparaissait.

Il saisit les doigts du brun, puis, ancrant son regard au sien, se mit à les sucer langoureusement.

Riant intérieurement de voir son Docteur cesser de respirer sur le coup.

Une fois qu'ils furent bien humidifiés, le blond rendit sa main au brun puis, sans se départir de son sourire, lui lança un regard entendu.

Le Docteur, rougissant, eut peur de comprendre.

.

« -_Maître ?_

-**Oui Docteur ?**

-_Qu… Qu'est ce que tu veux… Que je fasse ?_

-**Oh je pensais que c'était clair, vu la couleur de tes jolies joues!**

-_M… Maître ?_

-**… C'est simple Docteur… Prépare toi**_**~ »**_

.

Le brun rougit violemment, aussi bien à cause de la demande en elle-même qu'à cause de la voix sensuelle du Maître.

Il se tortilla un peu, essayant de s'éloigner, mal à l'aise.

Ce qu'il lui demandait de faire… Était tellement gênant.

.

« - **Qu'est ce qu'il y a Docteur ?**

-_J… Je…_

-**Tu ?**

_-C'est… C'est trop…_

-**Trop quoi, Docteur ?** »

.

Le brun baissa la tête et murmura d'une voix à peine audible « c'est embarrassant ».

Faisant rire tendrement le Maître qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

.

« - **Tu m'as promis**

_-O… Oui. »_

.

Le brun, totalement rouge, repoussa légèrement le Maître.

Celui-ci comprit et descendit de son brun, le laissant s'asseoir en face de lui.

Tremblant légèrement, détournant les yeux, le Docteur guida sa propre main vers son intimité sous le regard attentif du blond.

Lançant un coup d'œil peu assuré au Maître, il fit pénétrer un premier doigt en lui.

Se tendant d'inconfort, il émit une légère plainte que le blond s'empressa de passer sous silence en l'embrassant chastement.

L'encourageant à continuer.

Le Docteur fit d'abord quelques allés retours, doucement, puis comme la gêne s'estompait petit à petit, il ajouta un second doigt.

Il stoppa tout geste pendant un instant, et enfin fit des mouvements de ciseaux, se forçant à se détendre.

Haletant légèrement de plaisir au fur et à mesure qu'il s'habituait à la présence en lui.

Enfin il ajouta un troisième doigt.

Laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur.

Le Maître s'attaqua à son torse, léchant ses perles de chairs pour le distraire.

Le brun bougea ses doigts, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Il changea d'angle et toucha un point en lui qui le fit gémir fortement.

Le blond qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux se mit à sourire d'amusement.

.

« - **Maintenant que tu l'as trouvé, continu.** »

.

Le Docteur fit un bruit entre plaisir et gêne, puis continua.

Touchant encore et encore ce point précis.

Les joues rouges, le regard noyé dans le plaisir, la respiration saccadée, écartant inconsciemment les jambes.

Bientôt il se mit à haleter fortement, laissant échapper des gémissements sonores.

Allumant sans s'en rendre compte le Maître qui se retenait depuis un moment de lui sauter dessus.

Très vite, le brun eut besoin de plus, ce que le blond constata avec une joie qu'il parvint a dissimuler, affichant une expression joueuse.

.

« -_M… Maître… S'il te plait…AAh_

-**Oui, Docteur ?**

-_F… Fais le…Han…_

-**Hum**** ? Faire quoi Docteur ?**

-_S'il… S'il te plait…Ah__… Je veux…J'ai besoin… Aah__…  
><em>

- **De quoi ? Dis le… Supplie moi, Docteur.**

-_… Je t'en prie…Ah… Prends moi ! _»

.

Le Maître, ne se retenant plus, sauta sur le brun et l'embrassa sauvagement.

Il lui fit retirer ses doigts, les remplaçant par les siens.

Le faisant se tordre de plaisir entre ses mains.

Puis au bout de quelques minutes il les retira.

.

« -**Retourne toi.**

-_Q…Quoi ?_

-**Fais le**_**~ »**_

.

Rougissant, le Docteur fit ce que le blond lui demandait.

Il se retourna, et finit par se mettre à quatre pattes lorsqu'il sentit le blond appuyer légèrement sur son dos pour le faire courber.

Le Maître, silencieux, admira sa chute de rein.

Il passa sa main sous le brun, se saisissant de sa virilité qu'il caressa très lentement, le faisant gémir de frustration.

Puis, la voix rauque, il se pencha à son oreille pour murmurer.

.

«-**Mon nom, dis le.**

-_Je… Aaaah__…_

-**Dis le.**

-_MAÎTRE!__**~ »**_

.

C'est avec un sourire purement carnassier que le blond retira sa main.

Il saisit les hanches du brun et entra en lui.

Le faisant se cambrer en criant.

Le Maître resta quelques minutes sans bouger, laissant le Docteur s'habituer à lui.

Puis lorsqu'il sentit le brun se détendre, il commença à se mouvoir.

Doucement d'abord, puis obéissant aux suppliques du brun qui se faisait de plus en plus suppliant, il se mit à accélérer.

Martelant toujours le même point en lui.

Le Docteur, le visage caché entre ses bras ne cessait de gémir sous l'assaut.

La libération était proche, et il allait bientôt rendre les armes.

.

« -_M… Maître… Aah~ Je… Je vais…_

-**Oh non Docteur… Pas… Comme ça… »**

.

Haletant, le blond se retira du brun qui en gémit de frustration.

Il le retourna, l'allongeant sur le dos et lui offrit un sourire digne d'un prédateur.

Puis il lui écarta les jambes et s'enfonça de nouveau en lui.

Le Docteur poussa un cri silencieux.

Ses jambes s'enroulèrent d'elles même autour du Maître, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui, alors que ses bras se nouèrent autour de son cou.

Le blond lui souri, l'embrassa, puis donna un coup de bassin vers l'avant.

Le Docteur se cambra en gémissant son nom.

L'encourageant à recommencer.

Ce que le Maître fit sans hésitations.

Poussant plus vite et plus durement dans le brun qui gémissait à son oreille.

.

« -_Maître aah… M… Maître s'il te plait… T…Touches moi… Aaw_ »

.

Le blond saisit le membre du brun qu'il caressa, calquant sa vitesse sur celle de ses coups de butoirs.

Le brun haleta et le serra plus fort contre lui.

.

« - _Ah… Maître … Encore__**~ »**_

.

Cette fois le blond ne se retint plus.

Il fit de rapide vas et vient et, sentant les parois internes du Docteur se resserrer autour de lui,

accéléra aussi les mouvements de sa main.

Le brun étouffa son cri contre l'épaule du Maître.

.

«-_Aah…Ah… Maître… _

-**Viens, Docteur**

-_AAaah__ MAÎTRE_

**- Docteur~_ »_**

.

Se cambrant une dernière fois, le brun se libera en gémissant le nom du blond, ce qui suffit à ce dernier pour venir à son tour.

Le Maître s'effondra à coté du Docteur, face contre le matelas.

Haletant, il essayait vainement de reprendre son souffle.

.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN LEMON<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se tourna vers le brun, et fut bouche bé pendant quelques secondes.

Les cheveux en bataille.

Les yeux mi-clos, l'observant.

Les joues roses.

Ses lèvres rouges entrouvertes, laissant transparaître l'ombre d'un sourire qui s'accentuait peu à peu.

Haletant.

Nu.

Le Docteur était magnifique.

Le Maître se sentit doucement rougir.

Puis, notant le regard moqueur du brun suite à cette réaction non contrôlé de son corps, il se ressaisit.

.

« - **Hum…. Tu vas… Bien ?**

-_Parfaitement bien._

_-_**Pas trop mal ? **

_-Non»_

_.  
><em>

Le Docteur n'ajouta rien de plus, cependant il s'approcha du Maître qui lui ouvrit ses bras par réflexe.

Lorsque le brun sentit les bras du blond se resserrer autour de lui, protecteur, il en ronronna de plaisir.

.

« - **Tu viens de ronronner là ?**

-_Mmh._

-**Sérieusement ?**

-_Laisses moi dormir._

-**Oh**** le chaton est susceptible** »

.

Le Docteur de répondit pas, se contentant de se rapprocher un peu plus du blond si possible.

Faisant doucement rire ce dernier.

.

« -**Bonne nuit chaton**

_**-**Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que tu vas pas me lâcher avec ce surnom…_

_- _**Oh c'est fort possible**

_**-**Hum… Dans ce cas demain j'essayerais de t'en trouver un._

**_-_En voila une idée intéressante.**

-_… Bonne nuit Maître._

-**Bonne nuit Docteur.** »

.

Le brun leva doucement la tête, posant délicatement ses lèvres contre celle du blond avant de fermer les yeux et de tranquillement

basculer dans le monde des rêves.

Le Maître souri une dernière fois et s'empressa de le rejoindre.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« -_Mon ours en peluche ?_

-**Pas moyens !**

-_Mon roudoudou d'amour ?_

-**T'as fumé quoi?**

**-**_Mon teletubbies ?_

**-… Dis moi que tu fais exprès et que tu n'y songes pas sérieusement.**

-_Mon lapin ?_

-**… T'es sérieux là ?**

-_Mon trésor ?_

- **Si tu dis ça à cause de mes céréales préférées c'est pas drôle.**

- _Mon poussin ?_

**-… Je veux bien être blond mais c'est limite vexant là en fait…**

-_Mon cœur ?_

-**… Ouais… Etant donné qu'on en a deux ça fait pas très sérieux…**

_- Mon ange ?_  
><strong>-… Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te donne mon CV ?<strong>

_-Mon amour ?_

-**Pitié trouve moi autre choses que des surnoms de filles !** **Regarde moi, je suis VIRIL !**

-_Mon beau blond ténébreux ?_

**-Mmh… Beaucoup mieux, mais trop long.**

_-…C'est bon j'abandonne !_**»**

**.  
><strong>

Le Docteur croisa les bras et détourna la tête.

Se mettant à bouder le Maître qui eut du mal à se retenir de rire.

Cela faisait 1h qu'il lui cherchait un surnom, en vain.

.

« -**Boude pas Docteur, tu vas bien trouver**

-_Mais j'en ai trouvé plein ! Ils sont tous super mes surnoms !_

**-…Hum… Tu veux qu'on reparle de ton « banana split cosmique exotique au trois couches de chocolat »?**

_-… Tu ne peux pas dire que ce n'est pas original…._

-**Ah ça c'est sur que pour être original…. T'aurais aussi bien pu m'appeler « bouquet d'asperge sur son lit de saumon » **

**ça m'aurait fait le même effet. »**

**.  
><strong>

Le Docteur se renfrogna et se remit à bouder.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux.

Souriant en voyant le brun fermer les yeux sous la caresse.

Soudain, celui-ci releva la tête vers lui.

.

« -_J'ai trouvé._

-**Oh ? Alors, comment veux tu me surnommer ?**

- _Juste… Mon Maître._ »  
>.<p>

Ce n'était pas réellement un surnom en soi.

Cependant le Maître en fut très ému.

Il s'approcha du brun et lui ravit tendrement ses lèvres.

.

« **- C'est parfait.** »

.

Le Docteur rougit légèrement puis lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

La seconde d'après il l'embrassait langoureusement.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre.

Ils n'en avaient jamais eut besoin.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le Docteur et le Maître vécurent beaucoup d'autres aventures, plus ou moins dangereuses.

Et ceux pendant des années et des années.

Ils vécurent heureux et n'eurent pas d'enfant mais… Une exploitation de banane ! 8D  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le drame* = Le grand incendie de Londres en 1666

La chair**= spoil de la saison 6, la chair est une matière recréant un corps humain que des conscience humaine peuvent intégrer et contrôler,

afin de, par exemple dans l'épisode concerné, effectuer des travaux dangereux pouvant conduire à de nombreuses pertes humaines.

Ce sont donc ces corps de synthèse qui sont endommagés et non les humains qui les contrôlent.

Nadeiatsa***** = надеяться** = Espérer (en Russe)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Voilà j'espère que cette fiction vous aura plus, et que mon humour pourri et mes fautes d'orthographes vous auront pas trop traumatisé xD**

**En tout cas j'ai bien rit en l'écrivant xD  
><strong>


End file.
